


La resa dei conti

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Category: Jarod il Camaleonte, The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: Come possono Miss Parker e Jarod trovare un modo per stare insieme?Linea temporale: dopo il film Island of the Haunted (L’isola del fantasma)





	1. Capitolo I:

 

Capitolo I

_Lago Malford, Georgia, metà giugno_

Miss Parker guardò il villino e pensò che era carino come una casa delle bambole.

Era una costruzione di legno verniciato color rovere, con le imposte verdi, il tetto spiovente di tegole rosso-arancio, la canna fumaria di pietra grigia; sul portico c’era un divano a dondolo di metallo dipinto di bianco con un tavolino e due sedie accompagnati.

 _E scommetto che le tende sono a scacchi rossi e bianchi_ , pensò la donna. Con sua sorpresa, si accorse che il pensiero non aveva connotazioni sarcastiche, piuttosto invece divertite. Sospirò mentalmente: era un segno, l’ennesimo da qualche tempo a quella parte, che era davvero stufa di essere sarcastica. Per la verità, era stufa di tutto, nella sua vita, a cominciare dal Centro…

 

Sbuffò spazientita, bloccando quel treno di pensieri: non era il momento delle recriminazioni, ora doveva pensare a sistemarsi in quella che sarebbe stata la sua casa nelle prossime quattro settimane. Con decisione, aprì il bagagliaio del piccolo fuoristrada che aveva affittato assieme al villino, scaricò la grossa valigia, il trolley e l’abbinato beauty case di Gucci, e si diresse al portico, faticando un poco a trascinare il pesante bagaglio dotato di rotelle sul viale ricoperto di ghiaia. Salì i due gradini che portavano alla veranda e, lasciata la presa sulla valigia, frugò nella borsetta alla ricerca della chiave che l’agenzia le aveva dato. Trovatala, la usò per aprire, poi entrò ed accese la luce. Si guardò attorno nello spazioso soggiorno: sulla sua sinistra vide un caminetto rustico davanti al quale c’era un divano a forma di L, dall’aria assai comoda; di fronte all’estremità più corta del divano era posto un grande televisore con lettore DVD e videoregistratore, nonché ricevitore satellitare, in mancanza del quale probabilmente non avrebbe preso niente, in quell’angolo remoto della Georgia montana. Sulla parete dietro al divano c’era una credenza con vetrina, dove intravide piatti e bicchieri, mentre alla sua destra c’era un tavolo a sei posti circondato da sedie impagliate.

Alle finestre c’erano tende a quadri bianchi e rossi.

A quella vista, Miss Parker sorrise, e per la prima volta dopo mesi si sentì il cuore lieve.

Accanto all’ingresso c’era un tavolino col telefono; vi posò borsetta e beauty case, poi si voltò e trainò dentro la grossa valigia e poi anche il trolley. Continuando a sorridere senza bene sapere perché, Miss Parker aprì le due finestre del soggiorno che davano sul portico, poi andò nella stanza accanto, a destra dell’entrata, che si rivelò essere una cucina arredata in stile rustico, come si conveniva all’ambiente, ma dotata di ogni moderno comfort, come il grande frigo col freezer, il forno a microonde e perfino la lavastoviglie. Aprì la finestra, poi si recò sul retro della casa, dove c’erano le camere, una matrimoniale ed una con due letti a castello, ed anche qui spalancò le imposte, lasciando entrare la luce dorata di quel pomeriggio di metà giugno. La vista che le si presentò quando aprì la porta-finestra della camera matrimoniale la fece rimanere senza fiato: dal terrazzo dietro il villino poteva vedere il lago Malford, sulle cui rive sorgeva la proprietà che aveva affittato, circondato dai boschi. Un piccolo molo si protendeva per una decina di metri sull’acqua cristallina, accanto al quale c’era una barca a remi tirata in secco. Sullo sfondo scorse i picchi dei monti, coronati di candide nubi che spiccavano sull’azzurro carico del cielo estivo.

 _Questo posto è incantato_ , pensò in un lampo, mentre le si affollavano nella mente tutte le favole irlandesi che sua madre Catherine, originaria dell’Isola di Smeraldo, le aveva raccontato quand’era bambina. Scrutò gli alberi, quasi aspettandosi di veder saltellare fra i tronchi qualche ilare folletto, poi sorrise di se stessa: non aveva certo più l’età per credere agli gnomi ed alle fate!

Sentendosi stranamente euforica, tornò in soggiorno ed uscì per andare a prendere le provviste, che sistemò parte nel frigo, parte nel freezer e parte negli armadietti. Poi parcheggiò il fuoristrada sotto la tettoia di legno accanto al villino, chiuse a chiave il veicolo e tornò in casa, dove passò la successiva mezz’ora a sistemare gli abiti e gli articoli da toelette che aveva portato con sé. Ad un certo punto si rese conto che stava canticchiando e si fermò a riflettere, aggrottando la fronte: cosa mai la metteva così di buon umore? In fondo, era lì perché la sua vita era un disastro talmente immenso da essere diventata insopportabile ed indurla alla fuga…

Miss Parker emise un ringhio e si obbligò a distogliere la mente da quei foschi pensieri: ci sarebbe stato tempo in abbondanza più tardi, per quelli. Ora aveva tutto quel posto nuovo da esplorare, e voleva godersi la scoperta di ogni angolo.

_Il Centro, Blue Cove, Delaware, una settimana prima_

Il dottor Sydney Green era seduto alla sua scrivania, apparentemente intento a leggere il rapporto di un suo collega, il dottor Malcolm. In realtà, il suo sguardo era fisso su un punto imprecisato della pagina che aveva davanti, e la sua mente era altrove. Per l’esattezza, stava pensando a Miss Parker.

 

Era preoccupato per lei. Oh, lo era da moltissimo tempo, dato che l’amava come una figlia e con il passare degli anni l’aveva vista cadere sempre più preda del Centro, divenirne una creatura, perdere la sua autonomia psicologica, plagiata e manipolata da un padre privo di scrupoli che viveva solo per se stesso, sfruttata da un fratello la cui sfrenata ambizione era pari solo alla sua depravazione… Ma da qualche tempo aveva motivo di essere più preoccupato del solito: in lei vedeva delle incrinature che prima non c’erano. La sua corazza, la maschera da Regina di Ghiaccio che da tanti anni indossava, si stava irrimediabilmente sfaldando. Quale ne fosse stata la causa scatenante, Sydney non lo sapeva con certezza, ma sospettava che si trattasse dei fatti avvenuti sull’Isola del Fantasma, accaduti otto mesi prima. In seguito a quegli avvenimenti, il signor Parker era scomparso, forse morto, e Lyle ne aveva preso il posto con astute manovre, scavalcando la sorella anche grazie al supporto dell’esecrabile signor Raines, l’anima nera del Centro. Inoltre, da otto mesi non riuscivano a trovare alcun indizio sull’ubicazione di Jarod, lo sfuggente Simulatore che da più di cinque anni si faceva beffe dei loro tentativi di catturarlo per riportarlo al Centro. A tutto ciò si aggiungeva il fatto che era sopraggiunto il quarantesimo compleanno di Miss Parker, un traguardo che significa la fine della giovinezza e che per questo induce chiunque a fare il bilancio della propria vita.

Sydney depose il fascicolo, rinunciando a fingere di leggerlo, e strinse le labbra pensieroso: qualcosa nell’atteggiamento di Miss Parker gli dava la sicurezza che avesse tirato le somme della sua vita e le avesse trovate per nulla soddisfacenti. Era un cambiamento sottile, e lui dubitava che se ne fosse accorto qualcun altro, oltre a lui. Ma Miss Parker non era più la brillante giovane donna dal carattere di ferro, indistruttibile ed assolutamente sicura di sé, che era sempre stata da quand’era diventata adulta: su di lei era calata una sorta di _patina_ , che la rendeva come _opaca_. La cosa non gli piaceva per nulla. Ma cosa poteva fare per migliorare la situazione? Lei non voleva essere aiutata da nessuno, mai, tanto meno da uno strizza-cervelli come lui. Suo malgrado Sydney sogghignò: quante volte lo aveva chiamato ironicamente _dottor Freud_? Impossibile contarle.

Tuttavia, lui le voleva troppo bene per non far nulla. A costo di indispettirla, doveva parlarle. Dopotutto, una soluzione c’era, e pure assai semplice. In qualche modo, doveva convincerla ad adottarla.

Con improvvisa decisione, l’anziano psichiatra si alzò dalla poltrona in pelle ed uscì dall’ufficio, diretto in quello di Miss Parker.

Bussò alla sua porta e, udendo il suo brusco invito, entrò. Era seduta al computer, probabilmente intenta a spulciare le cronache locali alla ricerca di qualche traccia di Jarod. Sentendolo aprire la porta, alzò gli occhi su di lui; un tempo, lo avrebbe trapassato con uno sguardo freddo come il ghiaccio polare, infastidita per l’interruzione, ma ora si limitò a fissarlo, attendendo che palesasse il motivo della sua visita. Quella constatazione rafforzò in Sydney la determinazione a convincerla ad accettare il suo suggerimento.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania e si sedette.

“Come ti senti, Parker?”, le domandò a bassa voce. Lei aggrottò l’ampia fronte.

“Come al solito, Sydney”, rispose, perplessa, “Perché?”

Lo psichiatra sospirò: c’era da aspettarselo, Miss Parker non avrebbe mai ammesso la benché minima debolezza.

“Da un po’ di tempo non sei più te stessa”, affermò, il piglio professionale mitigato dalla dolcezza di una conoscenza che affondava le sue radici nell’infanzia della donna, “Hai bisogno di una pausa.”

“Una pausa?”, ripeté Miss Parker, senza capire, “Che diavolo vuoi dire?”

Lo stile era sempre lo stesso, osservò Sydney con una stretta al cuore, ma il tono non aveva la grinta che le era abituale.

“Una bella vacanza”, rispose, “Ecco cosa voglio dire.”

Lei gli sgranò addosso gli occhi azzurri, inarcando le sopracciglia scure perfettamente disegnate, poi scoppiò in una breve risata incredula.

“Stai scherzando, vero? Sono mesi che Jarod non ci dà uno straccio di indicazione, e tu mi vieni a parlare di vacanza…?”

“Non sto scherzando, Parker”, la interruppe Sydney, “Hai tutti i sintomi di un grave stato di affaticamento mentale. Un lungo periodo di ferie, almeno quattro settimane, sono la cura migliore. Stacca la spina, Parker. Totalmente. Fa’ le valigie e vattene in qualche bel posto rilassante. Ti suggerisco il lago. Conosco un posto, giù in Georgia, che è un vero paradiso: lontano da centri abitati, ma dotato di ogni comfort. In nome della nostra antica amicizia, ti prego di prendere in considerazione il mio consiglio.”

Miss Parker rimase a bocca aperta: mai, in tutti gli anni che conosceva Sydney, lui le aveva parlato in modo tanto accorato. Neppure quando, da bambina, la esortava ad accettare quello che a lungo si era creduto il suicidio di sua madre, risultato poi invece il suo estremo tentativo per sfuggire al Centro, purtroppo vanificato dall’infame signor Raines e finito comunque con la sua morte.

Miss Parker si riprese e chiuse la bocca, cercando una risposta per rifiutare seccamente quella ridicola proposta, ma si accorse di non esserne capace. Questo la mise in crisi: che Sydney avesse ragione, dopotutto?

L’anziano psichiatra vide il suo sguardo farsi remoto ed attese col fiato sospeso. Sapeva, per la loro lunga conoscenza, che da lei poteva aspettarsi di tutto, ed il contrario di tutto.

Il silenzio si protrasse, si fece pesante.

“Tu e Broots continuereste a cercare Jarod?”, domandò Miss Parker così di repente che Sydney sobbalzò sulla sedia, “Impedireste a Lyle di prendere in mano la ricerca e di soffiarmela?”

“Ma certo”, la rassicurò l’anziano psichiatra, “Puoi stare tranquilla. E se dovessimo riuscire a catturarlo, lo terremmo al sicuro finché non torni, in modo che tu possa portarlo al Centro e prenderti la soddisfazione che meriti.”

Miss Parker lo scrutò attentamente: da lungo tempo sospettava che Sydney, in realtà, non ci tenesse affatto a riacciuffare Jarod, che era stato il suo pupillo per trent’anni, ma se aveva inteso qualche ironia, il suo tono non ne lasciava trapelar traccia.

Una vacanza… non ricordava assolutamente più quand’era stata l’ultima volta che era andata in vacanza, se si escludeva qualche sporadico week-end, ed anche quella era una cosa che non faceva da anni, cioè da quando Thomas Gates, l’unico uomo che era riuscito a farla innamorare davvero, era stato assassinato, probabilmente per ordine del Centro…

La decisione sembrò maturare indipendentemente dalla sua volontà.

“D’accordo, allora”, sbottò, “Se davvero come medico ritieni di dovermi prescrivere un periodo di ferie, lo farò. Dov’è quel posto? In Georgia, hai detto?”

Sydney si sentì immensamente sollevato e non riuscì a reprimere un largo sorriso.


	2. Capitolo II

 

Capitolo II

 

_Lago Malford, Georgia_

 

Miss Parker si svegliò pian piano, sentendosi meravigliosamente bene. Si stiracchiò voluttuosamente sotto la leggera coltre, poi aprì gli occhi e vide che il chiarore del mattino filtrava dalle piccole fessure delle imposte. Questo le fece venir voglia di alzarsi subito e di uscire, prima ancora di far colazione, per respirare l’aria frizzante del nuovo giorno. Accese la luce, balzò dal letto e corse in bagno, dove si risciacquò il viso con acqua fredda per scacciare gli ultimi residui di sonno. Alzando lo sguardo, fissò l’immagine che lo specchio le rimandava, e ciò che vide le piacque più di quanto avesse fatto negli ultimi mesi: un volto dai lineamenti classici, fronte ampia, zigomi alti, naso greco, bocca dalle labbra perfettamente disegnate anche senza l’ausilio del rossetto; ma erano soprattutto gli occhi che oggi la soddisfacevano maggiormente, perché erano luminosi come non lo erano più stati dall’adolescenza, quando dietro di essi si affollavano i sogni e le aspirazioni di una vita ancora tutta da vivere. Sorprendendosi non per la prima volta da quando era arrivata, Miss Parker sorrise al proprio riflesso: Sydney aveva avuto perfettamente ragione, quella vacanza era altamente necessaria.

 

Sentendosi nel cuore un’allegria che non sapeva più di possedere, la giovane donna tornò in camera, spalancò le imposte ed aspirò a pieni polmoni la fragrante aria del lago, riempiendosi gli occhi del paesaggio che si distendeva davanti al suo sguardo. Rimase così un minuto buono, dopo di che si affrettò a vestirsi, infilandosi una tuta di cotone ed un paio di scarpe da ginnastica; poi uscì dalla porta sul retro, scendendo i pochi gradini che portavano al prato dietro la casetta. Quasi danzando, si diresse sulla riva del lago, dove si fermò a prendere ancora diversi profondi respiri. Le sembrò che i polmoni si espandessero, come se da anni non si fossero colmati abbastanza; avvertì un leggero giramento di testa, ed allora smise: non doveva esagerare, non era più abituata a respirare aria buona, e rischiava di ubriacarsi come se si fosse scolata tre bicchieri filati della sua vodka preferita.

Cominciò a fare un po’ di ginnastica. Era molto tempo che non si allenava seriamente, così, sebbene si sentisse piena di energia, stette attenta a non strafare. Una mezz’ora dopo smise; mentre tornava al villino, un’acuta sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco la informò che era tempo di fare una buona colazione, come una di quelle che le preparava sua madre Catherine quand’era bambina, un robusto _breakfast_ all’irlandese con uova al tegamino, bacon magro, salsiccia e verdura alla griglia, il tutto innaffiato da caffè con panna e zucchero.

Entrando in cucina, Miss Parker accese la radio, la sintonizzò su una stazione che trasmetteva musica country e si mise ai fornelli, preparandosi una pantagruelica colazione.

 

_Casa di Sydney, Blue Cove, Delaware_

Sydney sollevò la cornetta del telefono che squillava e rispose:

“Sì?”

“Sono io”, si annunciò semplicemente una voce baritonale che gli era ben nota.

“Jarod!”, esclamò lo psichiatra, senza curarsi di nascondere la propria gioia, “È da tanto che non ti fai vivo… Come stai?”

“Starei meglio se il Centro non esistesse più”, fu la lapidaria risposta, e Sydney colse un tono amaro nella voce del suo antico allievo, “E tu?”

“Lo stesso”, ammise l’uomo anziano, con sincerità. Sapeva di poter parlare liberamente: il Centro monitorava le sue telefonate, sia quelle da casa sua che quelle dall’ufficio, ma ogni volta che chiamava, Jarod si assicurava di rendere sicura la linea con tecnologie d’avanguardia che lui neppure immaginava, “E la tua famiglia?”

“Sempre sparpagliata per motivi di sicurezza, ma stanno tutti bene, grazie”, lo informò Jarod, “Emily sta con la mamma, e qualche volta anche Ethan; mio padre si prende cura di David.”

Sydney aggrottò la fronte:

“David?”, domandò, perplesso.

“Il mio clone”, spiegò il giovane uomo dall’altro capo della linea, “Ha deciso lui quel nome. Significa _l’amato_. Dice d’averlo scelto perché ora ha una famiglia che lo ama.”

Sydney sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi: Jarod aveva dovuto aspettare più di trent’anni per ritrovare la famiglia dalla quale il Centro lo aveva strappato, bimbo appena quattrenne, per sfruttare il suo talento di Simulatore, ovvero l’innata capacità di calarsi in qualsiasi situazione teorica come se fosse reale, risolvendo dilemmi, scongiurando pericoli, prevenendo problemi, oppure chiarendo misteri. Per lungo tempo Jarod aveva creduto che tutto ciò fosse a fin di bene, per aiutare l’umanità, e solo dopo molti anni aveva scoperto che invece così non era, che il Centro usava quelle informazioni per ricavare denaro e potere per il tornaconto dei suoi dirigenti dalle folli ambizioni di dominio globale. Sydney aveva sempre saputo, ma aveva scelto di essere volutamente cieco per non perdere il controllo del Progetto Simulatore e, di conseguenza, di Jarod, al quale si era affezionato fin da subito come ad un figlio e che in quel modo sperava di proteggere. Infatti, a differenza di tutti gli altri Simulatori, Jarod non era diventato né pazzo, né violento, né aveva perduto il talento con il trascorrere degli anni. Quando aveva scoperto la verità sugli scopi del Centro – e Sydney si chiedeva quanta parte vi avesse avuto lui, seppure inconsciamente – era fuggito, e lo psichiatra ne era stato lieto, sebbene avesse dovuto fingere il contrario. Con la scusa che era colui che conosceva meglio Jarod, aveva fatto in modo di essere assegnato alla squadra di ricerca, assieme a Miss Parker ed a Broots, il timido genio del computer, ma in realtà non perdeva occasione per favorire il fuggitivo.

“Un bellissimo nome”, commentò, dopo aver ritrovato la voce, “Sono contento di sapere che si trova bene.”

“Basta star lontani dalle grinfie di Raines per star bene”, osservò acidamente Jarod, facendo sogghignare brevemente Sydney, “E come se la cava Miss Parker senza la caccia?”

“Male”, rispose l’anziano psichiatra, “Non tanto per non riuscire a catturarti, quanto per il fatto che Lyle le ha soffiato il posto che le spettava alla direzione del Centro, dopo la scomparsa del loro padre.”

“Padre?”, fece Jarod, disgustato, “Dal punto di vista psicologico, quel debosciato è suo padre molto meno di quanto lo sia tu, Sydney! Chi l’ha consolata quando è morta sua madre? Chi le è stato accanto ogni volta che aveva bisogno di sostegno? Chi ha alleviato la sua solitudine? Chi non l’ha mai tradita?”

Sydney tacque, perché non c’era niente da dire: l’uomo più giovane aveva ragione su tutta la linea.

Dopo qualche istante, Jarod si ricompose e chiese:

“Sta male davvero?”

Nel suo tono di voce c’era un reale interessamento, che non sfuggì all’orecchio allenato dello psichiatra. Nella sua mente sorse un’idea improvvisa.

“Sì, Jarod, sta male”, rispose lentamente, “Oh, esteriormente sembra avere sempre la stessa grinta, ma in realtà si spegne giorno per giorno. Ha perso la sua solita _brillantezza_ , se capisci quello che intendo. Qualcosa si è spezzato dentro di lei, e le manovre di Lyle per estrometterla dai vertici del Centro l’hanno messa in ginocchio. Intendiamoci, lei ce la mette tutta per non farlo vedere, e nessuno lo sospetta, ma io la conosco troppo bene. Così, le ho consigliato – per la precisione le ho _prescritto_ – quattro settimane di ferie. L’ho mandata al lago Malford, in un villino di proprietà di un’agenzia che conosco, perché si riposi e si rigeneri psicologicamente.”

Sydney tacque, col fiato sospeso: aveva lanciato l’esca, chissà se il pesce avrebbe abboccato…

“Spero che si riprenda”, commentò Jarod laconicamente, “Quando torna salutamela. Stammi bene.”

Senza attendere la sua replica, riattaccò. Lentamente, lo psichiatra abbassò la cornetta sulla forcella, sospirando: non aveva modo di sapere se Jarod era caduto nella piccola trappola che gli aveva teso. Non gli restava che sperare per il meglio, il meglio per entrambi i suoi figli putativi.

 

OOO

 

Dall’altro lato della comunicazione ormai interrotta, Jarod chiuse lo sportellino del suo cellulare satellitare e si passò una mano nei corti capelli bruni, turbato. Miss Parker stava veramente così male come Sydney aveva dichiarato? Non aveva motivo di dubitarne: sapeva di potersi fidare ciecamente del suo antico mentore.

Dopo la loro avventura sull’Isola del Fantasma, in Scozia, aveva deciso di interrompere ogni rapporto col Centro e con la sua cacciatrice. Per un momento, nella mente gli si impose prepotente il ricordo del loro bacio mancato, nel salotto dell’erborista cieca Ocee, ed il cuore gli diede un fremito. Spesso si era chiesto che cosa sarebbe stato di loro se quel bacio si fosse invece verificato, ma non serviva a niente rimuginare su ciò che non era mai accaduto, e che non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di accadere. Non dopo ciò che gli era stato rivelato dal Libro Maledetto dei Parker, ritrovato su quell’isola, che parlava della nascita del Centro, della sua espansione, del suo spaventoso potere occulto che si sarebbe esteso per tutto il mondo, invisibile, inarrestabile, crescendo come un cancro fino ad inghiottire ogni democrazia, ogni pensiero libero. Solo una persona, l’Eletto, sarebbe stata in grado di fermarlo. Questo Eletto si chiamava Jarod. Il giovane uomo rabbrividì, come sempre accadeva quando ripensava a ciò che aveva trovato in quell’antico tomo polveroso. Ma la sua capacità di fermare il Centro sarebbe stata legata alla sua capacità di sottrarsi al suo controllo e di allearsi con una persona al suo interno. In un primo momento aveva ritenuto che tale alleato dovesse essere Sydney; ma qualcosa nella forma espositiva delle frasi suggeriva che dovesse invece trattarsi di una donna, e quella donna non poteva che essere Miss Parker. Quanto a sottrarsi al controllo del Centro, l’unico modo era scomparire, così aveva tagliato il cordone ombelicale che lo legava ancora ai suoi aguzzini, smettendo di lasciare indizi della sua presenza in giro per gli Stati Uniti. Aveva continuato a far giustizia a modo suo, ma stando sempre tra le quinte, facendo piuttosto muovere gli altri per raddrizzare i torti che vedeva attorno a sé.

 

Ma ora Miss Parker stava male. Non era qualcosa che lui potesse tranquillamente ignorare. Lei era stata la sua amica d’infanzia, colei che aveva alleviato la sua solitudine di orfano recluso, colei che gli aveva dato il primo bacio, l’innocente bacio di due fanciulli ignari di essere manovrati da adulti senza scrupoli. Per quanto gli anni li avessero allontanati l’uno dall’altra, i dolci ricordi della loro infanzia e preadolescenza assieme non lo avevano mai lasciato, e continuavano ad avere per lui un profondo significato.

Una volta, quando avevano dodici anni, Miss Parker gli aveva chiesto se lui fosse stato disposto a venire sempre in suo aiuto, qualora ne avesse avuto bisogno, qualsiasi cosa fosse loro successa. Jarod aveva risposto di sì senza esitazioni.

Ed ora Miss Parker aveva bisogno di lui. Probabilmente non lo sapeva neppure lei, e sicuramente non avrebbe accettato tanto facilmente il suo aiuto, indipendente, testarda ed abituata a cavarsela da sola com’era.

Ma era già stata abbandonata troppe volte a se stessa. Sua madre l’aveva lasciata ancora bambina, poi Thomas, ed infine suo padre, o colui che lei reputava tale.

Non l’avrebbe abbandonata anche lui.


	3. Capitolo 3

****

 

**Capitolo III**  

_Lago Malford, Geogia, qualche giorno dopo_

Miss Parker chiuse il libro che stava leggendo, un emozionante romanzo di Tom Clancy, e si guardò attorno dall’amaca su cui era sdraiata. Il suo villino era l’unico da questa parte del lago, gli altri erano sulla sponda opposta ed i suoi occupanti non potevano esserle di alcun disturbo. Durante le sue lunghe passeggiate ne aveva incontrato qualcuno, col quale aveva scambiato cordiali ma riservati cenni di saluto; anche nel villaggio poco lontano, dove andava a far rifornimento di provviste, le persone erano amichevoli ma discrete. Miss Parker benediva la solitudine, che le permetteva di rilassarsi e di riflettere su se stessa e sulla sua vita come non aveva mai fatto fino ad allora. I suoi pensieri erano ancora caotici ed incompleti, ma pian piano si stava delineando in lei una nuova consapevolezza, a cominciare dall’amara constatazione che era del tutto insoddisfatta del modo in cui aveva finora condotto la sua esistenza. _Condotto?_ , si domandò con una smorfia beffarda; non aveva condotto un bel niente, era stata manipolata e suggestionata per decenni da suo padre e dal Centro.

_Suo padre_ … una definizione opinabile. L’uomo che per tutta la vita aveva creduto suo padre era in realtà il fratello dell’uomo il cui seme era servito ad ingravidare sua madre Catherine. Quando aveva scoperto chi era in realtà il suo padre biologico, poco era mancato che desse di stomaco, perché era la persona più ripugnante che conosceva: il signor Raines, il cui legame di parentela con il signor Parker era rimasto fino ad allora segreto. E l’unico altro suo parente in vita era altrettanto abominevole: Lyle, suo fratello gemello. No, un momento… aveva altri due fratelli. Fratellastri, per la precisione. Uno era il suo fratellino, figlio del signor Parker e di Brigitte, la spietata killler del Centro, morta nel darlo alla luce; una creatura innocente che lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvare dalle grinfie del Centro. E poi c’era Ethan,  figlio di sua madre Catherine e del padre di Jarod, il maggiore Charles Russell, fatto concepire all’insaputa di entrambi i genitori per volontà del Centro, il quale mirava di ottenere un Simulatore come Jarod per eredità genetica paterna, con inoltre il Senso Interiore della madre, la straordinaria capacità di _udire_ dentro di sé le voci degli antenati, traendo consiglio dal cumulo di esperienze passate cui poteva in quel modo accedere. Miss Parker aveva incontrato Ethan solo una volta, brevemente, ma aveva subito sentito con lui una grande affinità. Lui era molto più suo fratello, pur essendolo biologicamente solo a metà, dello scellerato Lyle; e lo stesso valeva per il suo fratellino.

Il pensiero di Ethan la portò a Jarod. Chiuse gli occhi. _Jarod_ , _dove sei?_ , si domandò. Sobbalzò, realizzando all’improvviso che non se lo stava chiedendo con lo scopo di scovarlo e riportarlo al Centro, ma semplicemente perché desiderava rivederlo. Sconvolta, scacciò quell’idea, trovandola assurda, inaccettabile. Per anni la sua vita era stata imperniata su quell’unico obiettivo: acciuffarlo e riconsegnarlo al Centro. Non era ammissibile che ciò cambiasse.

 

Per liberarsi definitivamente di quel pensiero intollerabile, Miss Parker si alzò di scatto e rientrò in casa, dove si infilò un paio di scarpe da ginnastica; chiuse a chiave la porta e si diede a correre lungo i sentieri che si inoltravano e si intersecavano nei boschi tutt’attorno al lago. Nei giorni trascorsi dal suo arrivo si era allenata con costanza, ed i risultati non si erano fatti attendere, con un visibile aumento della resistenza e del fiato.

Corse finché ci fu luce a sufficienza tra gli alberi, poi tornò indietro. Era zuppa di sudore, così per prima cosa si diresse in bagno, dove si concesse una doccia calda; poi, troppo esausta anche per mangiare, si trascinò a letto, dove cadde addormentata come un sasso. 

_Lago Malford, Georgia, quella stessa notte_

Miss Parker sognava.

Era a casa sua, vicino a Blue Cove, in piedi a braccia conserte nella stanza che era stata lo studio di sua madre. Una stanza che era stata chiusa per molti anni, prima che Thomas Gates, ristrutturando la casa, ne scoprisse l’esistenza. Dapprincipio lei non aveva voluto saperne e gli aveva ordinato molto bruscamente di ricostruire la finta parete che ne celava l’accesso. Ma Thomas aveva insistito, con dolcezza e con fermezza, sapendo istintivamente cos’era meglio per lei. E così, dopo vent’anni, Miss Parker era entrata nuovamente in quella stanza, in cui ogni cosa parlava di Catherine, la sua tenerissima mamma.

Un lieve rumore proveniente dalla porta la fece voltare e lì, sulla soglia, c’era Thomas, il suo Tommy, che le sorrideva. Era tale e quale a come se lo ricordava: alto, bruno, scuri occhi lucenti, fisico prestante, e quel sorriso speciale che riservava solo a lei.

“Tommy…” sussurrò Miss Parker, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. Quale miracolo era, quello? Lui era morto, brutalmente assassinato, ormai quasi quattro anni prima. Ma no, l’evidenza era chiara: si trovava invece lì, davanti a lei, e le sorrideva in quel modo particolare.

Il cuore che batteva come un tamburo, quasi dolorosamente, Miss Parker spalancò le braccia e gli corse incontro, saltandogli al collo. Lui la strinse a sé, forte, sussurrandole parole dal tono rassicurante che lei non riusciva a capire ed accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena. Poi Miss Parker percepì un cambiamento, impercettibile, ma inequivocabile. Non fu una sensazione spiacevole o allarmante, ma la curiosità la spinse a scostarsi. Ed al posto di Thomas c’era Jarod, che la guardava amorevolmente. Per la prima volta, Miss Parker fu colpita dalla rassomiglianza tra i due, fisica certamente – entrambi erano alti, bruni d’occhi e capelli, attraenti – ma soprattutto caratteriale: come Jarod, Thomas era stato dolce e forte allo stesso tempo, rispettoso, deciso, con un sottofondo di ingenuità dovuto alla sua fiducia nella bontà del prossimo, capace di assumersi tutte le responsabilità delle proprie azioni, pronto a pagarne le conseguenze in prima persona, presente ogni qual volta aveva bisogno di lui, ma discreto, sostegno offerto ma non imposto, persona rasserenante, ma al tempo stesso passionale. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi prima di quanto fossero simili?

Per nulla turbata, Miss Parker appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Jarod e si lasciò cullare. Lentamente, il sogno sbiadì, e la giovane donna continuò a dormire serenamente come da anni non le succedeva.

 

OOO

 

La serratura era assai semplice, e Jarod non ebbe difficoltà a venirne a capo; silenziosamente, aprì la porta d’ingresso al grazioso villino ed entrò. Dentro era completamente buio a causa delle imposte accostate, così accese la piccola torcia elettrica che aveva portato con sé. Girandola tutt’attorno, si fece un’idea dell’ambiente, poi si mosse con passi felpati e si avviò verso la porta che si apriva sulla parete di destra; scoperto che si trattava della cucina, cambiò direzione, avvicinandosi alla porta sul fondo del soggiorno, che conduceva alla zona notte. Nel piccolo corridoio trovò tre porte, di cui una sola chiusa.

Cautamente, Jarod si accostò ad essa; schermando la luce della torcia elettrica con la mano, abbassò piano la maniglia e l’aprì.

Miss Parker dormiva profondamente, sdraiata su un fianco; gli volgeva la schiena, ed i suoi lunghi capelli bruni erano sparsi sul cuscino in ciocche disordinate. Lentamente, Jarod si avvicinò, tenendo il fascio di luce ben lontano dal volto della giovane donna, e si fermò accanto al letto, contemplandola. Era più bella che mai, i lineamenti distesi nel sonno, il corpo rilassato, il respiro calmo. Jarod provò l’impulso di accarezzarle una guancia, ma non voleva rischiare di svegliarla, così si obbligò a trattenersi.

Spostò lo sguardo sul comodino, dov’era posato il cellulare; lo prese e se lo mise in tasca, poi, facendo la massima attenzione a non provocare rumori, aprì il primo cassetto e trovò ciò che si aspettava: la pistola di Miss Parker, una semiautomatica Smith & Wesson cromata calibro 9. Come al solito, la teneva pronta col colpo in canna e la sicura inserita.

Jarod la prese e la sostituì con una identica, preparata allo stesso modo, ma caricata a salve: non voleva correre rischi inutili. Era sicuro che Miss Parker non gli avrebbe sparato, perlomeno non per ucciderlo, ma non si poteva mai sapere: in fondo, un incidente era sempre possibile.

Con un ultimo sguardo alla donna addormentata, Jarod si voltò ed uscì, richiudendo silenziosamente la porta. Si recò nell’altra camera, smontò la pistola e ne nascose i pezzi in diversi posti, poi fece lo stesso col telefonino. Quand’ebbe finito, andò a socchiudere un’imposta; infine si sdraiò su uno dei letti a castello e si dispose a dormire fino all’alba, quando le prime luci, entrando dalla persiana aperta, lo avrebbero avvisato che era ora di svegliarsi.

 

_Avviso: non posterò per le prossime due settimane causa vacanze; tornerò a pubblicare dopo il 19 agosto. Grazie d'aver letto fino a qui! :-)_


	4. Capitolo IV

**Capitolo IV**

 

_Lago Malford, Georgia, il mattino seguente_

Miss Parker aprì un occhio ed intravide una lama di luce entrare da una fessura degli scuri. Sbadigliò e si stiracchiò, facendo una smorfia: la sera prima aveva proprio esagerato col jogging, i muscoli le facevano ancora male. Ci voleva un massaggio, ma dubitava che ci fosse un massaggiatore nel raggio di chilometri.

Con un sospiro, accese la luce, poi si alzò ed a piedi nudi andò ad aprire la finestra. Come al solito, si soffermò qualche istante a respirare la frizzante aria mattutina, osservando il cielo terso; si sentiva soddisfatta, in pace con se stessa, come non ricordava di essere mai stata nella sua vita adulta. Sapeva di aver fatto un sogno, bello e rasserenante, ma non lo ricordava. Rammentava solo una sensazione di appagamento e di conforto quale non provava più dall’infanzia.

Con un sospiro, si scrollò da quei pensieri e si recò in bagno, dove si sciacquò gli ultimi residui di sonno dagli occhi e si spazzolò i capelli scarmigliati. Infine, tornò in camera, e casualmente il suo sguardo cadde sullo specchio dell’armadio. Si fermò a guardarsi, sorridendo lievemente divertita del fatto che, invece delle solite, raffinate camicie in seta e pizzo che portava a casa, lì indossasse semplici pigiamini in cotone stampato composti da t-shirt e pantaloncini. Poi si girò ed aprì la porta, con l’intento di andare in cucina per bere un bicchiere di succo di frutta prima di intraprendere l’ormai consueta ginnastica del mattino.

L’aroma del caffè appena fatto le raggiunse le narici, bloccandola a metà di un passo. Tese le orecchie al rumore di qualcuno che si muoveva in cucina. Poi notò che il corridoio era illuminato dalla luce esterna proveniente dall’altra camera e dal soggiorno.

L’adrenalina le invase le vene: chi c’era, lì in casa con lei? Chiunque fosse, probabilmente non era male intenzionato, dato il comportamento che aveva finora tenuto – se lo fosse stato, l’avrebbe assalita nel sonno – ma come osava introdursi a quel modo in casa sua?

In punta di piedi, tornò in camera e prese la pistola dal cassetto del comodino, tolse la sicura e, tenendola spianata davanti a sé, si avvicinò cautamente alla cucina, pronta a tutto.

A tutto, meno che a quello che vide.

Jarod era chino davanti al frigorifero aperto, intento a scrutarvi dentro evidentemente in cerca di quanto necessario per preparare la colazione. Sul fornello aveva già appoggiato il tegame per friggere le uova ed il tavolo era stato preparato per due commensali con piatti, tazze, bicchieri e posate.

In quella, l’uomo si voltò, tenendo in una mano due uova, nell’altra il pacchetto con il bacon. La vide ferma sulla soglia, in pigiama, a piedi nudi e con la pistola puntata contro di lui, e si immobilizzò.

“Buon giorno, Miss Parker”, la salutò in tono del tutto normale. I suoi occhi bruni non tradirono la minima sorpresa: si era aspettato di vederla esattamente così.

“Tu!”, sibilò Miss Parker. Non sapeva se sentirsi indignata, sorpresa o lieta, e quella confusione la irritava oltre ogni dire.

“No, si dice _buon giorno_ ”, la corresse lui ironicamente, poi sollevò le mani accennando al loro contenuto, “Posso posare questa roba? E chiudere il frigorifero?”

Miss Parker abbassò la pistola, continuando però a tenerla puntata nella sua direzione.

 

“Va bene”, concesse, al che Jarod spinse la porta del frigo con un piede, richiudendola, e posò uova e bacon sul bancone della cucina.

“Si può sapere cosa ci fai qui?”, lo interrogò Miss Parker. Il suo tono aggressivo mirava a nascondere i suoi sentimenti agitati, ma Jarod vide oltre la facciata, come aveva sempre fatto con lei.

“Sono venuto a trovarti”, rispose tranquillamente, “Ho sentito Sydney, che mi è parso alquanto preoccupato per te, e ho pensato di farti una visita.”

“Sydney s’impiccia troppo dei miei affari”, sbuffò Miss Parker, ma si accorse che il suo tono non era fermo come avrebbe voluto, “So badare a me stessa.”

“Su questo non ho alcun dubbio”, concordò Jarod, “ma tutti abbiamo bisogno di un amico, di tanto in tanto.”

“Io basto a me stessa”, ringhiò lei, ma suonò più come una difesa che come un’affermazione. Jarod se n’accorse, ma scelse di soprassedere.

“Che ne dici di abbassare quel cannone e di sederti?”, le propose invece, “Sto preparando la colazione, come avrai notato, e non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte a stomaco vuoto.”

“Oh, sì che andrai da qualche parte”, dichiarò Miss Parker, ritrovando la baldanza e tornando a sollevare la pistola, “Al Centro, e subito.”

Jarod sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

“Ancora con questa storia?”, sospirò, “Ma quanto la finirai?”

“Tra poco, quando ti avrò consegnato agli spazzini”, rispose lei, cercando di rammentare dove aveva lasciato il cellulare. Jarod parve leggerle nella mente e sogghignò:

“Se cerchi il tuo telefonino, sappi che l’ho smontato e nascosto”, le annunciò, “In quanto al telefono fisso, ho tagliato i fili.”

“Hai pensato proprio a tutto, eh?”, brontolò lei, contrariata, “E va bene, vuol dire che ti legherò, ti caricherò in macchina e ti porterò indietro io stessa.”

A questa dichiarazione, Jarod aggrottò la fronte e strinse la mascella; la sua espressione non prometteva niente di buono, ma Miss Parker non batté ciglio. L’uomo si mosse e le si avvicinò lentamente, fino a fermarsi davanti a lei, la canna della pistola a pochi centimetri dal petto. Con la sua notevole statura la sovrastava di quasi tutta la testa, ma lei non arretrò d’un passo.

“Sai bene che non mi potrai portare indietro vivo, al Centro”, disse Jarod a denti stretti, “Dovrai uccidermi.”

Miss Parker non si mosse. Gli occhi azzurri piantati in quelli bruni di lui, lo fissava con sguardo terribile, ma l’uomo non si lasciò intimidire.

“Avanti, spara”, la esortò, a muso duro, “Forza! È l’unico modo che hai per riportarmi al Centro. Non ci tornerò mai da vivo, lo sai perfettamente anche tu.”

Ancora, lei non accennò a muoversi. Si sentiva paralizzata, incapace di premere il grilletto o di fare qualunque altra cosa.

“Spara!”, le urlò lui in faccia. Miss Parker trasalì violentemente e strinse più forte il calcio della pistola. Le sue nocche sbiancarono, ma il dito sul grilletto era come privo di vita.

Un nodo le serrò la gola, soffocandola.

Con un’esclamazione che era come un grido di sofferenza, spostò l’arma e lasciò cadere il braccio.

“Non posso!”, gracchiò. Jarod si sentì immensamente sollevato: aveva avuto ragione, lei non gli avrebbe sparato. Nascose però accuratamente il suo sollievo sotto una maschera rabbiosa; allungò una mano e le prese la pistola, posandola sul tavolo dietro di sé.

Miss Parker sentì le lacrime riempirle gli occhi e fu presa dalla collera. Come osava, Jarod, come osava?!

“Maledetto, tu lo sapevi!”, lo aggredì verbalmente, e subito dopo anche fisicamente, afferrandolo per il davanti della maglietta, “Sapevi che non avrei sparato!”

Jarod l’afferrò per i polsi, nell’intento di placarla.

“Non ne ero sicuro…”, cominciò, ma lei non lo sentì, sopraffatta da un’ira violenta, irrazionale, rivolta non sapeva neppure lei se contro di lui o contro se stessa. Si liberò con uno strattone e gli assestò un pugno alla mascella, facendolo arretrare barcollando e sbattere di schiena contro il frigo.

“Calmati, Parker!”, le gridò, ma lei gli stava già venendo addosso, le mani in posizione d’attacco, gli occhi fiammeggianti. Scartò di lato, ponendo il tavolo tra di loro.

“Insomma, Parker, si può sapere cosa ti prende?!”, le lanciò. Non riusciva assolutamente a capire perché lo stava aggredendo in quel modo.

Ma lei non lo ascoltava. La sua mente era in preda ad un furore cieco, irragionevole, quasi folle. Tutto il suo mondo, le sue certezze, le sue convinzioni, erano crollate nello spazio di un secondo e si erano ridotte a miserevoli macerie. La collera che provava era l’unica difesa contro la paura, la spaventosa paura del vuoto che avrebbe trovato quando il polverone si fosse alfine posato, quando sarebbe stata costretta ad affrontare il fatto che non le rimaneva più nulla. Non suo padre. Non il Centro. Non la caccia. Niente.

Il viso deformato da una smorfia rabbiosa, afferrò il bordo del tavolo e lo rovesciò, stoviglie e tutto. Jarod arretrò precipitosamente verso il soggiorno. Lei gli corse dietro, ed ancora l’uomo si ritirò, finché non arrivò alla porta, l’aprì e si fiondò all’esterno.

“Vigliacco!”, sputò Miss Parker, “Fermati e combatti!”

Jarod l’aspettava al varco: non appena superò la soglia, senza alcuna cautela nella sua sconsiderata rincorsa, lui l’afferrò per un braccio e, sfruttando il suo stesso slancio, le fece compiere un quarto di giro scaraventandola lunga e distesa sull’assito del portico. Atterrando, la donna travolse una delle sedie ed il tavolino.

Jarod saltò giù dalla veranda sul prato che circondava la casa.

“Vuoi combattere?”, le gridò in tono di sfida, “E va bene, allora! Alzati, Parker! Battiti!”

 

Lei non se lo fece ripetere, si tirò in piedi e balzò sull’erba, mettendosi di fronte a Jarod. Lui la pungolò, facendole cenno di attaccarlo, il volto atteggiato ad una maschera provocatoria. Miss Parker partì all’assalto, piroettando su se stessa in un calcio girato alto, ma Jarod si chinò fulmineamente per evitarlo e, facendo perno su una gamba, distese l’altra in una spazzata che tolse alla donna l’appoggio e la fece cadere di schiena. La botta le tolse il fiato; vide Jarod che si tuffava su di lei e riuscì a rotolare di lato, poi a balzare nuovamente in piedi. Tentò di sferrargli un calcio nelle costole, ma lui le afferrò il piede e glielo torse, facendola gridare di dolore e costringendola a piroettare su se stessa per alleviarlo. Cadde ancora una volta, faccia a terra; mentre Jarod si alzava per saltarle addosso, si girò appena in tempo per usare le gambe in una sforbiciata che lo colse alle ginocchia e lo gettò a terra supino. In un attimo gli piombò seduta sulla pancia e Jarod riuscì a stento ad irrigidire i muscoli addominali in tempo per evitare di rimanere senza fiato. Miss Parker tirò un pugno, ma Jarod lo parò usando un braccio ed afferrandole il polso in una stretta di ferro. Lei allora tentò con l’altro, ma venne ugualmente bloccata. Anticipando qualsiasi nuova strategia, come per esempio una bella testata in faccia, Jarod le sollevò ed allargò le braccia, togliendole l’appoggio e facendola praticamente cadere su di lui.

I volti a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, rimasero a fissarsi ad occhi sbarrati, fissi, ansimando affannosamente, immobili come statue di sale.

Poi Miss Parker abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra di Jarod, vicinissime alle sue.

Non seppe mai quale fu la molla a spingerla, ma un momento dopo la sua bocca era su quella di Jarod.

Cominciò brutalmente, non un vero bacio bensì solo un altro modo di combattere, di cercare la supremazia su di lui. Ma ben presto si trasformò, divenne ricerca disperata, domanda ansiosa, risposta affannata, e poi ancora esplorazione frenetica, passione sfrenata, bramosia convulsa. Anni, decenni di represso desiderio reciproco deflagrarono in pochi istanti, travolgendoli irresistibilmente, quasi soffocandoli in un turbine di sentimenti ed emozioni dalla forza pari ad un ciclone.

Miss Parker si rilassò tra le braccia di Jarod, la mente come in cortocircuito, la percezione dell’universo ridotta alla sola consapevolezza delle loro bocche unite in un bacio mozzafiato e dei loro corpi che aderivano l’uno all’altro. Jarod avvertì il suo abbandono ed allentò la presa sui suoi polsi. Miss Parker usò le braccia ora libere come leva per distendere il proprio corpo su quello di lui, poi gli prese il volto tra le mani ed aumentò la forza del loro bacio. Jarod sollevò le braccia e le chiuse attorno a lei, una mano sulla schiena, una sulla nuca. I suoi pensieri s’erano involati, la mente era vuota di ogni cosa che non fosse Miss Parker, le sue labbra morbide, la sua lingua calda, il suo respiro ardente, il suo profumo eccitante. Il sangue gli corse immediatamente all’inguine, ed in pochi secondi fu pronto per lei.

Miss Parker percepì la sua eccitazione premere contro di lei; il suo corpo rispose all’istante inondandole il grembo con un fiotto di calore. Gemette, colta di sorpresa dalla violenza del proprio desiderio.

La reazione fu di spavento, tanto forte da rasentare il panico. Con un ansito, si strappò dalle labbra e dall’abbraccio di Jarod, rotolando via di lato; si rizzò seduta, ma tremava così incontrollabilmente che non riuscì ad alzarsi per fuggire. Così, si arricciò su se stessa, abbracciandosi le ginocchia e nascondendo il volto.

Sbigottito, Jarod rimase a terra ancora qualche attimo prima di riuscire a riprendersi abbastanza da sollevarsi a sua volta seduto. Guardò la giovane donna rannicchiata su se stessa e colse il violento tremito che la scuoteva. Capì che era in preda al terrore, ma non riusciva a credere di esserne lui la causa.

“Parker… che ti succede?”, mormorò, avvicinandosi e posandole una mano sulla spalla, “Sono io, Jarod… Perché hai paura di me?”

Miss Parker non ritirò dal suo tocco, ma scosse la testa.

“È una follia, Jarod”, disse a denti stretti, rifiutandosi di guardarlo. A Jarod occorse meno di un secondo per comprendere a cosa si stava riferendo.

“Che cosa è una follia?”, chiese comunque, sollecitando una spiegazione di cui in realtà non aveva bisogno, ma deciso a farle portare in superficie quel pensiero.

“Noi due”, rispose Miss Parker, bruscamente, “Non esiste. Non siamo destinati insieme.”

“E chi lo dice… il Centro?”, commentò Jarod, il tono ironico stemperato nell’amarezza, “Dimentichi che da bambini ci hanno fatto incontrare nell’intento di provocare un’attrazione tra di noi? Attrazione che c’è stata, innocente come può esserlo tra fanciulli, ma innegabile. Poi si sono accorti di quanto pericolosa poteva essere quell’attrazione e ci hanno separati, fatti diventare due estranei, tentato di renderci nemici l’uno dell’altra…”, parlando, si chinò verso di lei ed accostò la bocca al suo orecchio, proseguendo a bassa voce, “Ma non ci sono riusciti, vero Parker? L’hai visto tu stessa poco fa in cucina, quando non sei stata capace di spararmi. Poi abbiamo lottato, è vero, ma com’è finito il combattimento?”

Nel percepire il suo alito caldo contro la pelle del collo, Miss Parker rabbrividì. Si sentiva debole, ed era una sensazione che odiava. Per tale ragione reagì con violenza, spinse via Jarod con una mano e scattò in piedi come una molla.

“Stai dicendo delle assurdità, Jarod!”, esclamò in tono aspro, “Ti ripeto che è una follia!”

A grandi passi tornò in casa e sbatté la porta con forza, ma non la chiuse a chiave: era inutile, se Jarod era entrato una volta lo avrebbe fatto ancora. Come una furia si precipitò in camera e da lì in bagno, dove aprì la doccia; si spogliò quasi strappandosi gli indumenti di dosso, poi si infilò sotto il getto dell’acqua fredda. Il primo spruzzo la fece boccheggiare, senza fiato, ma rimase ostinatamente ferma finché non cominciò a sentirsi intirizzita. Finalmente chiuse la doccia, afferrò un grande telo di spugna e si strofinò vigorosamente per riattivare la circolazione superficiale e riscaldarsi; poi usò il phon per asciugarsi i capelli. Quando tornò in camera, si sentiva più calma, la mente lucida; i bollenti spiriti erano scomparsi.

Si vestì, indossando biancheria di pizzo sotto ad una maglietta aderente senza maniche e dei jeans elasticizzati che sottolineavano la sua bella figura dalle lunghe gambe, poi pensò che era troppo sexy per affrontare Jarod dopo quanto era appena successo. Ma non aveva molta scelta, il suo stile era sempre stato sexy, formale o casual che fosse; perfino la tuta da ginnastica era attillata e non nascondeva nulla delle sue curve squisitamente femminili.

Per non smentirsi, si recò nuovamente in bagno e si truccò gli occhi con matita, mascara ed eye-liner, ma lasciò la bocca al naturale. Sollevando il mento con aria di sfida, tornò di là; come si era aspettata, trovò Jarod in cucina, intento a friggere le uova col bacon come se non fosse mai stato interrotto. Tutto era stato rimesso in ordine, ed il tavolo nuovamente apparecchiato. Perfino la pistola era stata raccolta e posata sul bancone.

Senza un motto, Miss Parker si sedette. Qualche istante dopo, Jarod si voltò e le sorrise.

“Con la pancia piena il mondo sembra migliore”, dichiarò, avvicinandosi con la padella e facendole scivolare nel piatto un uovo con due riccioli di bacon croccante. In quella il tostapane fece _ding_ e ne saltarono fuori quattro fette di pane abbrustolito al punto giusto. Jarod riempì il proprio piatto, posò la padella sul fornello spento, poi andò a prendere il pane e lo portò in tavola in un cestino, che posò accanto al vasetto della marmellata di mirtilli, la preferita di Miss Parker. C’erano anche miele e burro, una bottiglia di succo d’arancia, una caraffa di latte freddo, due ciotole di _corn flakes_ ed un flacone di sciroppo d’acacia. Dal forno a microonde Jarod trasse un piatto con una pila di frittelle, preparate in anticipo e tenute al caldo. Quando infine si sedette di fronte a Miss Parker, sul tavolo non c’era quasi più posto per altro. La giovane donna osservò quella profusione di cibarie, che le ricordava le colazioni che preparava sua madre, e si sentì suo malgrado divertita.

“Una colazione pantagruelica”, commentò, facendo una smorfia per celare il proprio sorriso.

“Niente di meglio per iniziare la giornata”, ribatté Jarod, cominciando ad imburrare una fetta di pane tostato.

Miss Parker si mise a mangiare con diffidenza, ma ben preso scoprì di essere molto affamata. Del resto, la sera prima non aveva neanche cenato, stremata dalla corsa estenuante cui si era sottoposta, e quel mattino aveva già speso un bel po’ di energie, sia fisiche che mentali, combattendo contro Jarod – e contro i propri sentimenti. Quel pensiero la sconcertò, ma lo accantonò subito, così come soleva fare con le idee che la disturbavano, semplicemente rifiutandosi di accettarne l’esistenza.

 


	5. Capitolo V

**Capitolo V**

 

Quando infine ebbero consumato l’abbondante _breakfast_ , sparecchiarono e caricarono la lavastoviglie, dove c’erano anche i piatti del giorno precedente, cosicché Miss Parker decise di avviarla. Raddrizzandosi, notò che Jarod la stava osservando; nei suoi occhi scuri ardeva una luce che non aveva mai visto, ed un lento brivido le percorse la spina dorsale.

“Cosa guardi, Jarod?”, lo interrogò, tentando di assumere il suo solito tono altero e facendo miseramente fiasco. Il suo fallimento non sfuggì a Jarod, che soffocò il sorriso che voleva salirgli alle labbra.

“Guardo _te_ , Parker”, rispose amabilmente. La donna non abbassò lo sguardo dei suoi occhi azzurri – non era nel suo carattere – ma non riuscì ad evitare che le guance le si arrossassero lievemente.

“Dobbiamo parlare”, decise, avviandosi risolutamente verso il salotto. Prese posto sul lato più corto del divano ad angolo; Jarod la raggiunse, accomodandosi ad angolo retto rispetto a lei, né troppo vicino, né troppo lontano.

“Di cosa vuoi parlare?”, s’informò.

“Come se non lo sapessi!”, sbuffò lei, con impazienza, “Non insultare la mia intelligenza, per favore.”

Jarod sollevò le mani in un gesto di resa.

“Hai ragione, scusami”, disse, contrito, “Ma mi vengono in mente più argomenti.”

“Allora proponine uno”, lo invitò Miss Parker.

“Tu e il Centro”, rispose prontamente lui. La giovane donna strinse le labbra in una smorfia indispettita, mentre i suoi occhi lanciavano fiamme.

“Ne ho abbastanza del Centro!”, esclamò con rabbia, “Sono stufa che controllino ogni minimo aspetto della mia vita, anzi che non mi permettano di avere una vita propria… Quando Lyle mi ha estromesso, con la complicità di Raines, mi sono infuriata, perché spettava a me prendere il posto di  mio padre…”

S’interruppe, rendendosi conto di quanto stava dicendo.

“Mio padre…”, mormorò, con una smorfia amara, “Biologicamente mio padre è Raines, l’uomo che disprezzo di più al mondo assieme a Lyle, il mio gemello… Raines, il fratello segreto del signor Parker, il che fa di lui mio zio e non mio padre… Hai mai sentito una storia famigliare più incasinata della mia?”

“Neanche la mia scherza”, ribatté Jarod, ma senza acredine, “Sono stato rapito all’età di quattro anni, poco dopo è stato rapito mio fratello Kyle, i miei genitori sono fuggiti ed hanno avuto mia sorella Emily, poi hanno fecondato tua madre con il seme di mio padre ed è nato Ethan…”

Stavolta fu Miss Parker a sollevare le mani in gesto di resa.

“Dovresti odiarmi”, mormorò poi, chinandosi in avanti ed appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani congiunte davanti a sé, “Quello che la mia famiglia ha fatto alla tua tramite il Centro è imperdonabile… Il rapimento tuo e di Kyle, la sua uccisione ad opera di mio fratello, che non pago ha tentato di uccidere anche Emily, il sequestro di… come si chiama la tua ragazza?”

“Non è la mia ragazza”, rispose Jarod, sapendo di chi stava parlando, “Comunque si chiama Zoe, e l’ultima volta che l’ho sentita stava bene. Mi ha parlato di un taxista che le faceva la corte e che l’attraeva molto. Le ho augurato tutta la felicità del mondo.”

Miss Parker lo guardò di sottecchi, rifiutandosi di ammettere con se stessa di sentirsi sollevata apprendendo che Zoe non faceva più parte della vita sentimentale di Jarod.

“Siamo andati fuori dal seminato”, disse invece, “Il tema era _io e il Centro_. Ebbene, ho deciso che ne ho abbastanza. Ma anche se tu continuerai a startene fuori dai piedi, non vedo come posso liberarmi di loro. Ci ho provato una volta, ed il risultato è stato l’assassinio di Thomas…”

Le mancò la voce, la gola stretta da un nodo come sempre quando ripensava al suo Tommy. Jarod rispettò il suo dolore rimanendo in silenzio per qualche istante.

“Ora non possono più ricattarti”, le rammentò poi, “Ti hanno tolto tutti i tuoi affetti più cari: tua madre, Thomas, ed infine colui che credevi tuo padre. Chi possono minacciare di uccidere, per farti rimanere?”

“Sydney”, rispose istantaneamente Miss Parker. Ne fu sorpresa: era la prima volta che ammetteva di voler bene all’anziano psichiatra.

“Il mio fratellino”, continuò. Un altro fratellastro, come Ethan, ma stavolta almeno aveva saputo fin da subito della sua esistenza. Anche se, in realtà, era suo cugino.

“Debbie”, aggiunse ancora, a voce più bassa: si era affezionata molto alla figlia di Broots, ormai quattordicenne. Poi sospirò.

“Broots… e Angelo”, confessò infine, quasi controvoglia, riferendosi al loro comune amico d’infanzia, la cui mente era stata bruciata dagli inumani esperimenti di Raines. Si chiese cosa le stesse succedendo: da adulta aveva sempre soffocato qualsiasi sentimento verso chiunque, ritenendolo una debolezza. Suo padre – l’uomo che lei aveva creduto essere suo padre – era stata l’unica persona con cui si permetteva tale debolezza. Poi era arrivato Thomas, ma il suo amore per lui gli era costato un prezzo troppo alto. Ed ora si ritrovava a svelare apertamente sentimenti che non credeva neppure di possedere: l’affetto verso altre persone.

Jarod non perse tempo a meravigliarsi: giunge per tutti il momento della verità, quello in cui si deve guardare in faccia la realtà ed accettarla, anche se non ci piace, anche se fa male. Evidentemente, per Miss Parker quel momento era arrivato.

“Allora devi fare in modo che siano il sicuro dal Centro, prima di liberarti di loro, per usare la tua espressione”, rifletté ad alta voce.

Lei scrollò le spalle:

“Ci ho riflettuto. Sydney è ormai abbastanza anziano da dichiarare di non sentirsi più di continuare a lavorare e di voler andare in pensione. Si è sempre dimostrato leale verso il Centro, non avrebbero ragione di dubitare di lui. Ed una volta lasciato legittimamente il Centro, potrebbe scomparire, cambiare identità: ho i mezzi per aiutarlo. Quanto a Broots, penso che lo abbiano sempre sottovalutato a causa della sua timidezza, non dovrebbe essere difficile per lui dare le dimissioni e scomparire a sua volta assieme a Debbie. Lo riterranno un pesce troppo piccolo per preoccuparsene. Per Angelo è più difficile, ma si potrebbe simulare la sua morte. E per il mio fratellino, ricorrerei alla stessa soluzione.”

Che lei ci avesse pensato, e pensato così a fondo da fare addirittura dei piani concreti, era molto incoraggiante, pensò Jarod.

“Bene”, disse allora, “Tutti questi discorsi hanno dato risposta anche ad altri argomenti che volevo proporti: tu e tuo padre, tu e Sydney, tu e il tuo futuro… Manca solo l’ultimo: tu ed io.”

Lei scosse subito il capo:

“Te l’ho detto, è una follia.”

“È qui che ti sbagli, Parker”, la contraddisse Jarod con quieta fermezza. Il suo tono, così completamente sicuro, la prese in contropiede. Assai poco avvezza a quella sensazione, aggrottò la fronte.

Accorgendosi del suo stato d’animo, Jarod continuò con la stessa inflessione di voce:

“Non hai ancora capito il motivo per cui il Centro ci ha separati? Siamo fatti l’uno per l’altra, insieme siamo _invincibili_! Il Centro credeva di poter usare la cosa a suo vantaggio, ma ad un certo punto si sono resi conto che era troppo pericoloso per loro, per la loro esistenza, e così prima ci hanno diviso, e poi ci hanno messi l’uno contro l’altra. O ci hanno provato. Ma non ci sono mai riusciti. Non fino in fondo. La dimostrazione è proprio qui, proprio adesso: noi due che ne discutiamo.”

Miss Parker tentò di parlare, di controbattere, di smentire quello che Jarod stava dicendo: tutto in lei si stava istintivamente ribellando, perché quelle poche frasi, aggiunte ai fatti di poco prima, stavano inesorabilmente finendo di smantellare oltre vent’anni di condizionamento mentale, distruggendo le sue certezze e la fortezza che aveva edificato attorno al suo cuore ed alla sua anima per non morire dentro. Ora tutta la costruzione vacillava sotto i colpi d’ariete delle parole di Jarod, e se lo stava facendo, significava che era meno solida di quanto credesse; e se era così, non poteva essere che perché era _sbagliata_. Quel pensiero la spaventava come mai nulla fino ad allora, perciò cercava disperatamente di tenere ancora insieme i pezzi della sua vecchia vita, ma era una battaglia che era destinata a perdere con quanto Jarod stava per dire, completando l’opera:

“Io ho letto il Libro Maledetto, Parker”, le svelò, “Parla di un Eletto, un prescelto, destinato a distruggere il Centro, che viene definito un cancro maligno. Sono io quel prescelto, Parker. Ma non posso farlo da solo: devi aiutarmi tu, la donna del mio destino. Così sei definita.”

Jarod tacque, per permettere a Miss Parker di assimilare tutte le cose che le aveva detto, ben consapevole di quanto fossero per lei sconvolgenti.

Finalmente Miss Parker riuscì a parlare, ma invece di respingere le parole di Jarod, con sua stessa sorpresa gli pose invece una domanda:

“Come fai a sapere che sono io, quella donna?”

Non questionò che lui fosse o meno questo fantomatico Eletto, oppure che il manoscritto parlasse effettivamente del Centro e non di qualcos’altro: il Senso Interiore, il dono che le aveva lasciato sua madre Catherine, ovvero la capacità di sentire dentro di sé le voci dei suoi antenati delle cui esperienze e conoscenza poteva così avvalersi, le consentiva di discernere la verità dalla menzogna al di là di qualsiasi apparenza, ed ora le diceva che le cose stavano così. Non era un dono che amava riconoscere di avere, perché le faceva paura, ma ora le tornava di grande vantaggio.

Jarod fece un respiro, profondo ma misurato, prima di rispondere con la massima semplicità:

“Perché lo sento con ogni fibra del mio essere, con l’anima, col cuore, con la mente e col corpo.”

Miss Parker aveva fatto più strada in quella mezz’ora di conversazione con Jarod di quanto avrebbe mai pensato possibile, ma non era ancora pronta ad accettare quella possibilità.

“Non voglio pensarci, ora”, dichiarò in tono reciso, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. Nel farlo, sentì una fitta lancinante all’altezza delle reni e le sfuggì un gemito di dolore.

“Che hai, Parker?”, domandò subito Jarod, con sollecitudine, alzandosi a sua volta per avvicinarsi. Lei tentò debolmente di schermirsi:

“Non è niente…”

Ma se ne stava curva quasi come per un colpo della strega. Jarod la prese per un gomito.

“Vieni, sdraiati a terra”, le ordinò in tono perentorio, guidandola verso lo spesso tappeto di lana steso davanti al caminetto spento. L’aiutò a mettersi prona, facendola appoggiare la fronte sul dorso delle mani incrociate, poi le sollevò leggermente l’orlo della maglietta e le toccò la parte bassa della schiena.

“Cosa stai facendo?”, borbottò Miss Parker, ma il suo tono aggressivo era smorzato dalla sofferenza: le faceva davvero male.

“Hai i muscoli lombari spaventosamente contratti”, diagnosticò Jarod, ricordando la sua esperienza come fisioterapista in una Simulazione, circa tre anni prima, “Ti ci vuole un massaggio. Hai dell’olio per uso sportivo, defatigante?”

La donna rammentò di averne un flacone, comprato il terzo giorno dal suo arrivo per alleviare i crampi muscolari che l’avevano afflitta dopo i primi allenamenti.

“Nell’armadietto, in bagno”, rispose. Jarod si assentò per pochi istanti per andarlo a prendere; quando tornò, si liberò delle scarpe, poi si rimise in ginocchio al fianco della giovane donna e le sollevò la maglietta fin sulle spalle.

“Devo slacciarti il reggiseno”, la avvisò. Lei esitò per un attimo, poi lasciò perdere: era ovvio che l’indumento sarebbe stato un impedimento al massaggio.

“Va bene”, borbottò quindi.

Sforzandosi di pensare solo in modo professionale, Jarod procedette; dopo essersi versato un po’ dell’olio piacevolmente profumato nel palmo della mano, glielo spalmò sulla schiena e cominciò a massaggiarla. Nonostante iniziasse in modo delicato, Miss Parker emise un lieve lamento, tant’era tesa. Infastidita da quella inusuale dimostrazione di debolezza, la donna si morse un labbro e si sforzò di tacere; poco a poco, sotto il tocco gentile ed esperto di Jarod, si rilassò. Percependolo, lui aumentò leggermente la forza applicata, e Miss Parker dovette reprimere un altro gemito. Di nuovo tornò a rilassarsi, e di nuovo Jarod rafforzò la frizione, via via proseguendo finché la contrattura non passò completamente. A quel punto, raggentilì nuovamente il massaggio, stavolta estendendolo a tutta la schiena, su fino alle spalle.

“Rilassati, Parker”, bisbigliò, “Chiudi gli occhi e respira piano, svuota la mente da ogni preoccupazione, goditi il momento presente…”

Miss Parker aveva gli occhi chiusi ed il respiro leggero già da un pezzo. Sull’onda del tocco lieve di Jarod e della sua voce suadente, oltre al corpo distese anche la mente, lasciandola vagare liberamente in una sensazione di beatitudine quale non provava da tempo immemorabile.

Poco a poco, dapprima a frammenti, poi sempre più chiaramente, le sovvenne il ricordo del sogno fatto durante la notte.

Thomas e Jarod.

Jarod e Thomas.

I loro due volti si alternavano nella sua immaginazione, roteavano, si sovrapponevano, si fondevano.

Ed alla fine Miss Parker capì: si era perdutamente innamorata di Thomas perché le ricordava Jarod. I due uomini erano talmente simili tra di loro, nell’aspetto ma soprattutto nella personalità, che ora lei si stupiva di non essersene mai resa conto prima.

Ne conseguiva che in realtà lei aveva sempre visto Jarod in Thomas, e questo significava che era sempre stata innamorata di Jarod.

La rivelazione fu un trauma.

Miss Parker spalancò gli occhi, si irrigidì e si sottrasse alle mani di Jarod. Rotolò su se stessa e si rizzò a sedere, abbassandosi frettolosamente la maglietta e fissandolo con sguardo fiammeggiante.

Era stato Jarod a far sì che lei e Thomas si incontrassero. L’aveva fatto perché sapeva che lei ne aveva bisogno, affinché scoprisse che il suo cuore non era morto, ma che era anzi capace di un sentimento profondo, talmente profondo che era stata disposta a lasciare la sua vita al Centro per seguire l’uomo che amava… che credeva di amare. No, questo era ingiusto nei confronti di Thomas: per quanto le avesse inconsciamente ricordato Jarod, lei lo aveva amato realmente. Ma ora doveva riconoscere che quell’amore era un’eco dell’amore che provava, che aveva sempre provato, che avrebbe provato sempre, per l’uomo che le stava di fronte adesso.

Jarod Russell.

Il suo viso perse l’espressione battagliera. Le sue spalle si afflosciarono.

“Tu lo sapevi”, disse piano. Gli occhi di Jarod non abbandonarono i suoi, ma l’uomo corrugò la fronte, smarrito.

“Che cosa?”, domandò.

“Che attraverso Thomas in realtà amavo te.”

Quell’affermazione lo colse del tutto impreparato. Non l’asserzione in sé – sapeva che era vera – ma il fatto che Miss Parker fosse disposta ad ammetterlo, e per di più in modo tanto esplicito.

Prese un respiro profondo e si sedette sui talloni.

“Non lo _sapevo_ ”, specificò a bassa voce, “ma pensavo che potesse essere così…”, poi ritenne che tanta sincerità meritava di essere contraccambiata senza remore, “Anzi, per la verità, _speravo_ che fosse così, perché in tal caso mi avresti amato almeno di riflesso…”

Miss Parker deglutì. Si sentiva sull’orlo di un precipizio, e sapeva che se vi fosse caduta non ci sarebbe stato modo di tornare indietro. Chiuse gli occhi ed oscillò, in bilico sul ciglio del baratro, indecisa. Le profondità dell’abisso spalancato davanti ai suoi piedi la allettavano, seducenti come il canto delle sirene. Cadervi non avrebbe significato piombare nel vuoto, ma librarsi nel volo leggero di una farfalla e scendere sulle ali di una dolce brezza fino al fondo, dove l’aspettava…

… l’ignoto.

Spaventata, si ritrasse. Le sue spalle si squadrarono nuovamente, e mentre riapriva gli occhi l’espressione del suo volto si indurì.

 

“No…”, mormorò, “No”, ripeté, con maggior decisione, “Sta succedendo troppo in fretta. Non posso spazzar via venticinque anni della mia vita così, in un’ora. Per anni, per decenni mi hanno insegnato a disprezzarti, a considerarti meno che umano, solo una cavia, un animale da laboratorio, un esperimento. Soltanto adesso capisco che mi hanno plagiata, tentando in ogni modo di cancellare quello che non poteva più essere cancellato, e che avevano provocato loro stessi: i miei sentimenti per te. Ci hanno fatto incontrare con il preciso scopo di accoppiarci, poi hanno capito che poteva essere troppo pericoloso per loro ed hanno fatto di tutto per separarci. Hanno assunto il controllo della mia vita ed hanno fatto in modo che non ci parlassimo più per… quanto, vent’anni? E poi, maledetti, quando sei fuggito, mi hanno obbligata a darti la caccia, certi nella loro arroganza di avermi in pugno. Ed avevano ragione…”, Miss Parker interruppe la tirata per fissare gli occhi in quelli di Jarod,  “Fino ad oggi.”

Jarod era ancora seduto sui talloni, le mani sulle ginocchia, e ricambiò il suo sguardo. Nei suoi occhi c’era una tenerezza tale che Miss Parker sentì la gola chiudersi per la commozione. Gli importava veramente di lei. L’amava davvero. Senza secondi fini, senza scopi occulti, senza intenzioni nascoste. In barba a tutto ed a tutti, nonostante il passare degli anni, nonostante fossero diventati estranei, antagonisti, preda e cacciatrice, lui l’amava.

“Ho… bisogno di riflettere”, disse, tentando di dare alla voce il solito tono deciso, ma non riuscendovi del tutto. Jarod annuì lentamente.

“Ma certo”, confermò, “Non ti metterò pressione.”

Si alzò e le porse la mano. Senza pensare, lei accettò il suo aiuto, ed una volta in piedi se ne stupì: tutta la diffidenza che le avevano insegnato a provare per Jarod era sparita come d’incanto. Aggrottò la fronte: questo potevo solo significare che, in effetti, non era mai esistita, che era stata solo una costruzione mentale, inculcatale dal Centro. Una volta, lei si fidava di Jarod, si fidava ciecamente; per tutti quei lunghi anni, quella fiducia era rimasta sepolta in fondo al suo inconscio, accuratamente nascosta, attentamente difesa, ed ora inevitabilmente tornava ad affacciarsi alla sua mente cosciente.

Il Centro stava perdendo il suo potere su di lei.

Poi s’accorse del senso di disagio che le dava il reggiseno slacciato sotto alla maglietta.

“Scusami un attimo”, mormorò. Andò brevemente in camera per risistemarsi, poi tornò in salotto, dove trovò Jarod seduto sul divano con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Un dollaro per i tuoi pensieri”, gli disse piano, l’accenno di un sorriso nella voce. Quanto volte gli aveva rivolto quella frase, quand’erano ragazzini!

Jarod sollevò su di lei uno sguardo sorpreso, a dimostrazione che anche lui ricordava. La osservò mentre si sedeva sull’altro lato del divano e le rivolse un sorriso.

“Sarei ricco, ormai, con tutti i soldi che mi devi!”, scherzò. Miss Parker lo fissò per un momento, poi cominciò a ridacchiare; Jarod ne fu contagiato. Guardandosi l’un l’altra, non fecero che peggiorare le cose e vennero colti da un attacco di ilarità che li fece ridere a crepapelle per diversi minuti, senza neppure sapere per quale ragione. Ogni volta che uno s’interrompeva per riprendere fiato, boccheggiando, l’altro rideva più forte, coinvolgendo nuovamente il primo.

Risero fino a farsi venire il mal di pancia, fino a far lacrimare gli occhi, fino a restare senza respiro. Poi, quando finalmente l’attacco di ridarella fu passato, rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio.

Jarod pensò che Miss Parker era sempre più bella. I capelli neri, lunghi sulle spalle, incorniciavano il suo volto ovale, illuminato dagli occhi straordinariamente azzurri, e la bocca dalle labbra carnose e perfettamente disegnate era appena schiusa in un lieve sorriso; aveva il corpo di una modella, seno prorompente, vita sottile, fianchi curvi e gambe lunghe…  che gli sarebbe piaciuto sentire intrecciate alle sue…

Un’immagine erotica si affacciò a tradimento alla mente di Jarod: loro due a letto insieme, corpi nudi lucidi di sudore, membra aggrovigliate, grembi in fiamme…

Sbatté le palpebre, scacciando quella fantasia inopportuna. Toccarla costringendosi a non pensare ad amplessi appassionati gli era costato uno sforzo notevole, adesso non era proprio il caso di abbandonarsi all’immaginazione. Ma era difficile, così difficile, con lei che lo guardava sorridendo…

Miss Parker pensò che Jarod era davvero molto attraente. Portava i capelli bruni leggermente più corti dell’ultima volta che si erano incontrati, in Scozia; gli occhi scuri, color del cioccolato, erano valorizzati dal neo sullo zigomo destro; l’aderente maglietta nera metteva in risalto le braccia muscolose e l’ampio petto; ma ad attrarre il suo sguardo fu la bocca, incurvata in un piccolo sorriso… bocca che solo poco prima era incollata alla sua in uno dei baci più intensi che mai aveva dato e ricevuto…

Si rivide fuori, sdraiata sul prato con Jarod sotto di sé, ma stavolta non c’erano vestiti a separarli, e non sentiva la sua virilità contro il grembo, ma _dentro_ …

Si obbligò a distogliersi da quell’immagine eccitante. Vide Jarod sbattere le palpebre e notò che i suoi occhi brillavano in modo insolito. Fu solo un attimo, poi tornarono del tutto normali, ma tanto bastò a farle correre un caldo brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Le ci volle un istante per capire a cos’era dovuto: aveva visto il desiderio di Jarod, ed il suo corpo aveva risposto istintivamente. Un’altra irrefutabile dimostrazione che loro due erano destinati a stare insieme. Tutto il suo essere glielo urlava, ma il condizionamento mentale di una vita era molto difficile da superare.

“Non ridevo così da non ricordo più quanto tempo”, disse a casaccio, tanto per rompere il silenzio. Jarod si mosse, mettendosi più comodo sul divano.

“E ora come ti senti?”, chiese, lentamente, scrutandola con quei suoi occhi scuri, così acutamente che le sembrò che le stesse guardando dritto dentro all’anima. Aprì bocca per dire semplicemente _bene_ , ma comprese che sarebbe stata una risposta insufficiente. Allora si guardò dentro. Si guardò dentro come aveva cominciato a fare, senza volerlo, da quand’era arrivata lì, ma stavolta lo fece in modo consapevole, ed andò più a fondo.

“Mi sento… leggera”, rispose, lentamente come le era stata posta la domanda, “Come se mi fossi tolta un gran peso dalle spalle, un peso che neppure sapevo di portare. Mi sento… _libera_ ”, concluse, con una nota di meraviglia sull’ultima parola.

Tutto ciò solo da una risata? Possibile?

Eppure era così.

Tornò a guardare Jarod, che non aveva distolto gli occhi da lei.

“Sai che sarà difficile, e molto pericoloso”, gli disse. Lui non ebbe bisogno di chiederle di cosa stesse parlando.

“Lo so”, confermò, “ma so anche che, se il Centro teme noi due insieme, un motivo c’è. Ed è che sanno che possiamo distruggerli.”

“Per questo ci hanno tenuti separati”, concluse Miss Parker, stupendosi di non averlo capito prima, “Per questo hanno tentato di convincermi che ti disprezzavo… Ma ora ho spezzato le catene, penso con la mia testa e non più con la loro! Maledetti!”, imprecò a denti stretti, “Quanto li odio!”

Preoccupato per il suo scatto d’ira, Jarod si sporse verso di lei.

“No, Parker, non lasciare che l’odio ti accechi”, la esortò, prendendole una mano tra le sue, “Il rancore distrugge l’anima. Non permettere loro di governare nuovamente la tua vita attraverso di esso.”

Miss Parker lo guardò stralunata. Mai aveva pensato in quei termini.

“Tu non li odi?”, chiese, incredula.

“All’inizio sì, con tutto me stesso”, rispose lui, annuendo per enfatizzare le sue parole, “ma col tempo mi sono reso conto che il mio odio mi rendeva mentalmente loro prigioniero almeno quanto lo ero stato fisicamente al Centro. Ogni cosa che facevo, la facevo a causa loro. Ero quello che ero a causa del Centro, ma questo poteva essere tanto un male quanto un bene, dipendeva solo da me, dall’uso che ne facevo. Pian piano, ho cominciato a fare le cose per me, perché lo volevo io, perché ritenevo che fosse giusto per me e per chi mi circondava. E così, a poco a poco, ho smesso di odiarli. Ma non per questo ho smesso di desiderare di distruggerli, perché se anche non li odio più, non li ho certo perdonati per quello che hanno fatto, a me, alla mia famiglia, a te, ad Angelo ed a tanti altri, e per quello che continuano a fare. Solo che ora non voglio più farlo unicamente per me, per vendetta, ma per liberare il mondo da un orrendo cancro.”

Non erano concetti famigliari a Miss Parker; il suo sguardo si fece remoto mentre tentava di assimilarli. Dopo un po’, si rese conto di condividerli, e fu sorpresa dalla facilità con cui accettava la cosa, una volta scoperta.

“Hai ragione”, mormorò, “L’odio è un legame forte quanto l’amore, ed io non voglio certo ancora legami al Centro. Non so come farò, ma cercherò di smettere di odiarli.”

“Bene”, approvò Jarod, stringendole lievemente le dita, “Bene.”

 

Gli occhi di Miss Parker tornarono a mettersi a fuoco su di lui; si accorse di sentire una fastidiosa pressione alle tempie.

“Mi sta per andare a fuoco il cervello”, dichiarò, “Per oggi ne ho abbastanza. Ti spiace se interrompiamo?”

“Va bene”, rispose Jarod, “Non voglio spingerti troppo tutto in una volta sola, rischierei soltanto di farti impuntare.”

Miss Parker aggrottò la fronte ed aprì bocca per protestare con veemenza, poi la richiuse ed invece sorrise.

“Mi conosci così bene, Jarod…”, disse piano, “È una cosa… confortante.”

Jarod sollevò la mano che ancora teneva tra le sue e se la portò alle labbra, posandovi un bacio lieve.

“È vero, ti conosco bene… Breanna”, bisbigliò. Miss Parker sussultò nel sentire il suo nome di battesimo. Il nome che sua madre le aveva dato, quello di una romantica eroina d’Irlanda, la patria di Catherine Jameson Parker. Nessuno la chiamava così. Sua madre la chiamava sempre _piccola mia_ , mentre suo padre – no, suo zio, rammentò con amarezza – l’apostrofava _angelo_. Finanche Thomas l’aveva chiamata soltanto _Parker_. Non permetteva a nessuno di chiamarla col suo nome di battesimo.

Ma all’improvviso le sembrò che con Jarod fosse giusto così.

Non solo perché lui la conosceva come nessun altro, ma anche perché, con l’uso di quel nome, la stava trasformando: Miss Parker morì in quell’istante, ed in quello stesso istante rinacque come Breanna.

Ma ancora non lo sapeva, e per questo il mal di testa si accentuò. Decise che doveva impegnare la mente in qualcos’altro che le elucubrazioni dell’ultima ora.

“Oggi avevo in programma di andare in paese a fare la spesa”, disse, alzandosi, “Mi accompagni?”

“Certamente”, confermò lui, alzandosi a sua volta.

 


	6. Capitolo VI

 

 

**Capitolo VI**

 

Breanna andò a prendere la borsetta, poi uscì dall’ingresso; Jarod l’aveva preceduta e stava raddrizzando la sedia che le aveva fatto rovesciare durante la loro breve ma intensa lotta. Involontariamente, Breanna guardò verso il punto in cui il combattimento s’era concluso; si rivide sopra di lui mentre si baciavano furiosamente, e si ritrovò di colpo a desiderare con tutte le sue forze di sperimentare di nuovo le sensazioni che aveva provato, premuta contro il suo petto, la lingua intrecciata con quella di lui e la sua virilità eccitata schiacciata contro il grembo…

Intanto Jarod aveva rimesso a posto anche il tavolino e voltandosi le chiese:

“Allora, andiamo?”

Il suono della sua voce la riscosse dalle sue fantasticherie.

“Sì, la macchina è da quella parte.”

Naturalmente Jarod l’aveva già vista, quando aveva esplorato i dintorni prima di penetrare di soppiatto nel villino, la notte precedente. Seguì Breanna – non riusciva più a pensare a lei come a Miss Parker, anche se lo aveva fatto per tutta la vita – fino al fuoristrada e si arrampicò sul sedile del passeggero.

Breanna mise in moto, poi fece manovra e percorse il vialetto che portava fino alla strada asfaltata a velocità moderata. Dopo essersi immessa sulla provinciale, rivolse uno sguardo furtivo a Jarod.

“Quanto ti fermerai?”, indagò, “Sai, per sapere se devo comprare provviste extra…”, si affrettò a spiegare, non volendo dar per scontata la permanenza di Jarod. _Ti prego, rimani con me_ , si sorprese a scongiurare tra sé.

Jarod si girò a guardarla, ma lei tenne gli occhi fissi sulla strada; il suo volto non rivelava nulla, tuttavia si accorse che le sue nocche erano sbiancate mentre stringeva più forte il volante in attesa della sua risposta.

“Tutto il tempo che tu vorrai”, disse allora, in tono dolce.

Breanna rimase immobile per un lungo momento prima di riprendere a respirare – non si era neppure resa conto d’aver trattenuto il fiato – poi si rilassò.

Ma solo un poco.

“Tanto tempo fa”, mormorò, “ti ho chiesto di non lasciarmi mai.”

Jarod abbassò la testa, vergognoso.

Se lo ricordava perfettamente.

Breanna gli aveva rivolto quella supplica poco dopo la morte di Catherine – quella che avevano creduto la sua morte per suicidio, mentre invece era stata una messinscena perché potesse dare alla luce Ethan lontano dalle grinfie del Centro. Nella sua disperazione per la scomparsa dell’amatissima madre, Breanna si era aggrappata al suo amico Jarod per ricevere conforto, per essere rassicurata sul fatto che lui non l’avrebbe abbandonata, ma lui, con tutta la sua eccezionale intelligenza, con tutto il suo genio di Simulatore, non era riuscito a comprenderlo e le aveva risposto che non poteva prometterle una cosa simile, perché non poteva esser certo di mantenere la parola data a causa degli imprevisti della vita.

Non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore una seconda volta.

“Niente potrà più tenermi lontano da te, ora che ti ho ritrovata”, dichiarò, con voce bassa e vibrante di convinzione, “Niente, tranne la morte, o la tua volontà.”

Gli occhi di Breanna si velarono di lacrime. Prudentemente, rallentò, mentre sbatteva velocemente le palpebre per snebbiare la vista. Il cuore le martellava nel petto ed aveva un groppo in gola. Non potendo parlare, si limitò ad annuire per segnalargli che aveva capito.

Il resto del tragitto avvenne in un silenzio emozionato.

 

Giunsero a Malford, un paesino di forse tremila anime, e parcheggiarono davanti ad un piccolo supermercato. Ci fu un allegro tintinnio mentre scostavano la porta per entrare, e la cassiera, una ragazza bionda e molto carina di circa vent’anni, rivolse loro un cordiale cenno di benvenuto.

“Buongiorno, Nancy”, la salutò sorridendo Breanna, passandole davanti per prendere un carrello e poi addentrarsi nella prima corsia tra gli scaffali ingombri di mercanzie; Jarod la seguì a ruota.

Nessuno dei due vide Nancy sporgersi a guardar loro dietro con espressione assai perplessa. Non era mai accaduto che l’altera e scostante Miss Parker salutasse per prima. E sorridendo, per giunta! Poi Nancy notò il suo accompagnatore – cielo, non aveva mai visto un uomo tanto attraente! – chinarsi verso di lei e mormorarle qualcosa, al che lei rise ed annuì. Allora la ragazza ridacchiò: aveva capito tutto.

Breanna era divertita: Jarod le aveva manifestato il desiderio di comprare del gelato.

 

“Ma certo”, approvò, “Quali gusti preferisci?”

“Vaniglia e cioccolato”, rispose subito lui, a tale velocità che lei si sentì ancor più divertita.

“D’accordo”, disse, chinandosi sul banco frigo e scegliendo la marca migliore, “ecco qua.”

Riempirono il carrello di ogni sorta di alimentari che venne loro in mente, poi, finito il giro, tornarono alla cassa. Una massaia stava finendo di pagare e lasciò loro subito il posto; mentre Jarod posava gli acquisti sul piccolo nastro trasportatore, Breanna s’accorse d’aver dimenticato una cosa.

“Non ho preso il succo d’arancia”, disse a Jarod, muovendosi per andarlo a prendere, “Arrivo subito.”

Mentre cominciava a passare la mercanzia al lettore di codici a barre, una tecnologia ultramoderna che uno non si sarebbe aspettato di trovare in un paesino come Malford, Nancy sorrise a Jarod:

“Sono contenta che lei sia arrivato”, dichiarò. L’uomo sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso:

“Davvero? E perché?”, chiese, incuriosito. La ragazza lanciò un’occhiata nella direzione in cui era andata Breanna e proseguì in fretta, in tono cospiratorio:

“Si vedeva che Miss Parker era infelice. Avevate litigato, vero? E lei è scappata via. Ma ora lei è venuto per fare la pace. Questo è molto bello. Non l’avevo mai vista così, è addirittura radiosa! Per questo sono contenta che lei sia arrivato…”

Jarod fece un vago sorriso in risposta mentre i suoi occhi si posavano sui pacchetti di profilattici esposti di fianco alla cassa. Ne prese uno: sperava di tutto cuore che le cose tra lui e Breanna maturassero fino a  _quel_ punto quanto prima, e voleva essere preparato…

Nancy naturalmente notò la cosa; il suo sorriso si allargò, ma evitò accuratamente di fare commenti inopportuni. Aveva già deciso di essere una fan di questa bellissima coppia.

Appena il pacchetto fu passato al lettore di codici a barre, Jarod lo prese e se lo mise in tasca: Breanna avrebbe potuto pensare che lui stava dando per scontato che sarebbero finiti a letto insieme, mentre non era affatto così. Il suo era semplicemente rispetto per lei.

Intanto la donna si stava riavvicinando.

“Ecco qua”, disse, deponendo il bottiglione del succo d’arancia sul nastro trasportatore. In silenzio, Nancy passò anche l’ultimo articolo e chiuse il conto. Mentre Jarod riponeva la merce nei sacchetti, Breanna pagò con la carta di credito, poi prese in braccio due delle quattro borse e si avviò all’uscita. In quella, intercettò il sorriso che si scambiarono Jarod e Nancy con fare complice, ed una fitta di gelosia le trafisse il cuore; l’inaspettato, acuto dolore le fece mancare il fiato.

Non disse nulla finché non tornarono al fuoristrada, ma nel breve tragitto il dispetto crebbe e ribollì nel suo animo come una malefica pozione velenosa. Dopo che ebbe deposto il suo carico nel bagagliaio, lasciò che Jarod facesse altrettanto, poi sbatté rabbiosamente il portellone e si girò ad affrontarlo.

 

“Ti piacciono le ragazzine, adesso?”, lo apostrofò a denti stretti. Jarod la fissò, confuso.

“Cosa?”, fece, senza capire.

“Come sarebbe a dire _cosa_?”, sbuffò lei, “Vi siete sorrisi come due gatti in calore!”

Jarod era sempre più disorientato.

“I gatti in calore si sorridono?”, ripeté come un allocco.

“Oh, _smettila_!”, ringhiò Breanna, sfoderando tutto il suo temperamento da Miss Parker, “Non osare prendermi in giro! Hai capito benissimo…”

La voce la tradì, mancandole di botto. Incapace di proseguire, cercò di salvare la faccia continuando a fissarlo con occhi fiammeggianti.

Intanto, finalmente, nella mente di Jarod si era accesa una lampadina: Breanna era gelosa! Gelosa di lui! Senza motivo, certo, ma la cosa lo lusingò terribilmente, e lo commosse, anche, perché se non sopportava il pensiero di lui con un’altra, non poteva essere che perché lo voleva per sé…

Fece un passo avanti e la prese per le spalle; Breanna si irrigidì tutta, ma lui non vi badò e le guardò intensamente, con occhi che dicevano più chiaramente delle parole _ti voglio_.

“Non ti ho mai presa in giro in tutta la mia vita”, dichiarò a bassa voce, “Non sui tuoi sentimenti. _Lo sai_.”

Per alcuni interminabili momenti, Breanna continuò a rimaner immobile, poi le sue spalle si afflosciarono all’improvviso.

“Sì, lo so”, ammise piano, in un sospiro, “Ma allora cosa significava quel sorriso?”

“Nancy è convinta che abbiamo avuto un litigio e che a causa di questo tu sia scappata da me, ma che ora sono venuto a fare la pace con te. Credo che guardi un po’ troppi teleromanzi alla _Sentieri_ ”, concluse, sogghignando. Suo malgrado, anche Breanna ridacchiò.

“Oh, va bene, ti credo”, dichiarò, “Scusami, non so cosa mi è preso.”

Jarod preferì non rivelarle che lui invece lo sapeva benissimo, cosa le era preso; senza mai distogliere gli occhi dagli occhi di lei, le prese una mano, la sollevò e le accarezzò l’interno del polso con le labbra, mormorando:

“Non c’è niente da scusare.”

Breanna si sentì correre un lento, caldo brivido lungo la schiena.

Attraverso la vetrina del negozio, Nancy aveva assistito alla scena: aveva visto Miss Parker girarsi verso il suo bellissimo uomo con aria corrucciata e dirgli qualcosa, poi lui prenderla per le spalle, parlarle ed infine baciarle il polso in un gesto contemporaneamente romantico e seducente. _Un piccolo diverbio_ , concluse. Peccato che non si fossero baciati. Sospirò nostalgicamente: avrebbe mai vissuto un amore così, o incontrato un uomo altrettanto bello che si innamorasse follemente di lei? Mentre i due protagonisti del suo teleromanzo mentale si separavano e risalivano sul fuoristrada, Nancy pensò che difficilmente sarebbe stata tanto fortunata.

Breanna era contenta di essersi seduta: non era sicura che le sue ginocchia avrebbero retto ancora a lungo, né sapeva per quanto tempo avrebbe resistito all’impulso di gettare le braccia al collo di Jarod e baciarlo perdutamente. Lo voleva con tutte le sue forze; non era certo la prima volta che un uomo suscitava in lei una tale voglia, ma stavolta c’era una differenza fondamentale, perché non si trattava di un desiderio unicamente fisico. No, stavolta anche il suo cuore, e non solo il suo corpo, ardeva di bramosia. Una sensazione che, in tutta la sua vita, aveva provato una sola altra volta, con Thomas. E pur tuttavia stavolta era diversa: più consapevole, più matura.

Non più una scoperta, ma un ritrovamento.

Anche il tragitto di ritorno si svolse in silenzio, entrambi con le menti perse dietro a pensieri sfuggenti, i cuori così straboccanti che stentavano ad accettare le emozioni che li agitavano.

Tornati al villino, scaricarono le provviste e le portarono in casa, dove le distribuirono tra frigorifero e dispensa. Era oramai quasi mezzogiorno, ed il pomeriggio si preannunciava molto caldo. Il solo pensiero di mettersi dietro ai fornelli per preparare il pranzo fece fare una smorfia a Breanna, ma lanciando un’occhiata fuori della finestra in direzione del lago le venne un’idea:

“Che ne dici se prepariamo dei sandwich ed andiamo a sdraiarci all’ombra?”, propose. Jarod le sorrise:

“Dico che è un’ottima idea”, approvò. Riempirono quindi un cestino da picnic, che era tra le forniture del villino, con panini, frutta, bibite ed uno dei dolci che avevano appena preso; frugando nell’armadio della camera in cui aveva dormito, Jarod scovò un plaid. Quando tornò in salotto, trovò Breanna che lo aspettava; si era in parte cambiata, ed ora indossava un paio di sandali infradito e dei pantaloncini corti da aerobica. Le sue lunghissime gambe ne erano evidenziate; notando il suo sguardo ammirato, Breanna si sentì lusingata come mai prima in vita sua. Eppure, era abituata alle occhiate di apprezzamento degli uomini, e sapeva bene di possedere un paio di gambe stupefacenti; ma l’ammirazione di Jarod le faceva un effetto di gran lunga superiore a quella di chiunque altro. Confusa, se ne domandò il motivo, ma non trovò risposta.

“Andiamo?”, la invitò lui, esortandola con un gesto della mano a far strada; Breanna si incamminò.

Jarod capì subito d’aver fatto un errore a camminare dietro di lei: il suo sguardo venne irresistibilmente attratto dal bellissimo fondoschiena di lei, che si muoveva armoniosamente su e giù nella falcata. Per effetto di quella visione, sentì una certa tensione all’inguine; decise di scongiurare l’incipiente erezione allungando il passo e mettendosi al suo fianco: per tutti i fulmini, se si eccitava al solo guardarle il sedere, peraltro coperto dai pantaloncini, come avrebbe reagito se mai l’avesse vista nuda in tutta la sua sfolgorante bellezza? Deglutì, imponendosi di non pensarci.

Breanna non era certo una verginella e si accorse dell’effetto che stava facendo a Jarod. Per un istante considerò la possibilità di provocarlo ulteriormente, ma cambiò subito idea: l’avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro, per prendersene gioco, ma non poteva farlo con lui. No, se avesse stuzzicato Jarod, sarebbe stato per fare sul serio; ma non si sentiva ancora pronta a questo.

Stesero la coperta sull’erba sotto le fronde di un alto albero dalla liscia corteccia grigioverde e, dopo essersi liberati delle scarpe, si sedettero a gambe incrociate.

Jarod osservò la pianta, dalle foglie composte di foglioline più piccole in numero dispari, di colore verde brillante.

“Questo è un frassino”, disse, “Lo sai che per i Vichinghi il frassino è l’Albero della Vita?”

“Davvero?”, fece lei, alzando lo sguardo, “Non ricordo granché dei miei studi di storia europea…”

“Più che di storia si tratta di mitologia”, la informò Jarod con un sorriso, “L’Albero della Vita rappresenta l’unione tra il mondo sotterraneo, dove affondano le sue radici, con quello terreno, dove si sviluppa il tronco, e quello celeste, dove si estende la chioma. Il dio Odino, o Wotan, vi si appese per giorni e giorni nell’intento di acquisire tutta la saggezza e la sapienza del mondo. Arrivò persino a sacrificare un occhio pur di raggiungere il suo scopo… ma è una storia lunga, e si presta a mille disquisizioni filosofiche”, concluse in fretta, nel timore di annoiarla.

Invece Breanna si scoprì interessata; strano, perché non le era mai importato molto né di alberi, né di mitologia.

“E cos’altro mi puoi dire sul frassino?”, volle sapere. Piacevolmente sorpreso, Jarod rovistò nel suo formidabile bagaglio culturale; rammentando le radici celtiche di Breanna, sia da parte paterna – i Parker erano originari della Scozia – sia da parte materna – Catherine Jameson Parker era nata in Irlanda – proseguì:

“I Celti consideravano il frassino il protettore della giovinezza, e ritenevano che riunisse in sé gli aspetti maschile e femminile. Il femminile era associato con le acque che danno la vita, e quindi con la nascita, la guarigione, in particolare da ernie e rachitismo, e la protezione; il maschile si manifestava nello scettro del re, o nella lancia del guerriero, fatti del suo legno. Anche i bastoni dei druidi erano realizzati in legno di frassino, perché era considerato un albero sacro. Se un frassino ti faceva guarire, lo dovevi poi vegliare, perché se veniva abbattuto, la malattia non soltanto ti tornava, ma ti avrebbe portato alla morte.”

“Affascinante”, mormorò Breanna, con sincerità, “E quali proprietà terapeutiche avrebbe, questo frassino?”

“La moderna fitoterapia lo indica come diuretico, lassativo e febbrifugo”, elencò Jarod, richiamando alla memoria le nozioni apprese durante una Simulazione, quando aveva vestito i panni di un erborista, “È un tonico ed un astringente, ottimo nella cura di cellulite, colesterolo, gotta e nevralgie. Direi che a te non serve nessuna di queste proprietà”, aggiunse sorridendo, a mo’ di conclusione. Breanna fece una smorfia:

“E meno male! Ne ho già abbastanza della mia ulcera…”

Qualche anno prima, a seguito di un attacco molto grave, era stata per ore tra la vita e la morte; da allora, aveva smesso di fumare, ed aveva molto moderato il consumo di alcol. Questo l’aveva aiutata, ma l’ulcera non era una malattia dalla quale si potesse guarire definitivamente ed ormai si era rassegnata a convivere con gli inconvenienti che le dava, come il controllo costante della dieta e l’assunzione di alcuni medicinali.

“Ti dà ancora molto fastidio?”, s’informò Jarod, guardandola con una punta di preoccupazione. Breanna s’intenerì alla sua espressione e scrollò le spalle, sorridendo rassicurante:

“Quasi per niente, se sto attenta a quello che mangio e bevo.”

Lui annuì con serietà; poi lo sguardo gli cadde sul cestino da picnic.

“E allora, ce li sbafiamo, questi sandwich?”, domandò allegramente.

Consumarono il semplice pasto conversando piacevolmente, ridendo spesso per sciocchezze, sentendosi leggeri e privi di preoccupazioni come da tanto, troppo tempo non era più accaduto a nessuno dei due.

Dopo aver divorato anche le ultime briciole del dolce, Jarod si allungò sul plaid con un sospiro soddisfatto.

“Si sta proprio bene, qui”, mormorò, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra curvate in un lieve sorriso. Breanna si voltò a guardarlo; vederlo tanto rilassato e sereno, inaspettatamente, le fece sorgere un groppo in gola.

Era così che voleva vederlo per il resto della sua vita.

Ed era così che voleva sentirsi lei per il resto della sua vita.

Si sporse su di lui e, con una tenerezza che la sorprese, gli accarezzò il viso con la punta delle dita. Meravigliato per quel gesto inatteso, Jarod aprì le palpebre e fissò il bel volto di Breanna; attratti dal suo sguardo, gli occhi di lei si fissarono nei suoi.

Per lunghi istanti, rimasero a contemplarsi a vicenda, guardandosi direttamente nell’anima. Nessuno dei due cercò di celare o di camuffare quello che provava per l’altro.

Lentamente, il nodo che Breanna sentiva in gola di sciolse.

Poi Jarod sollevò una mano e la posò su quella di lei, ancora appoggiata alla sua guancia. Quel contatto le fece tremare il cuore; un fremito le corse lungo la spina dorsale. Senza pensare, mosse il pollice ed accarezzò le labbra di Jarod. Rapido, lui le baciò il polpastrello; la sensazione le fece annodare le viscere e mancare il fiato.

Emozioni che credeva di non poter provare la scuotevano fino nelle profondità più recondite della sua psiche, travolgendo anni, decenni di ferreo autocontrollo. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi intimorita, ma scoprì invece che ne era attratta. _Voleva_ provare quello che stava provando. Nessuno – non il Centro, non lei stessa – glielo avrebbe impedito.

Ma di nuovo stava accadendo tutto troppo rapidamente; aveva bisogno di altro tempo per metabolizzare tutto.

Gli sorrise teneramente, poi si scostò e si mise ad osservare il lago, pensierosa.

Jarod non insistette: non voleva metterla sotto pressione, altrimenti avrebbe ottenuto solo una levata di scudi, istintiva e involontaria, ma non per questo meno poderosa. Lui magari sarebbe anche riuscito ad infrangere la barriera, ma voleva che fosse lei, e lei sola, a decidere, perché soltanto in questo modo non avrebbe avuto ripensamenti, in seguito.

Il pomeriggio passò lentamente, tra piacevoli chiacchiere ed altrettanto piacevoli silenzi; ad un certo punto, stanchi di oziare sotto il frassino, fecero due passi in riva al lago, ed infine, mentre il sole cominciava a declinare verso occidente, tornarono in casa.

Per tutto quel tempo, Breanna non aveva smesso un attimo di rimuginare, a volte consapevolmente, a volte del tutto inconsciamente, portando a maturazione i sentimenti che aveva nel cuore fin da quando aveva incontrato Jarod la prima volta, tanti anni prima, e che erano rimasti bloccati dalle manovre del Centro.

Nel momento in cui si rese conto di questo, capì che adesso, finalmente, il Centro non aveva più alcun potere su di lei.

Era libera.

Libera di amare Jarod.

 


	7. Capitolo VII

 

 

**Capitolo VII**

 

Quella consapevolezza la colpì con la forza di un pugno, e Breanna boccheggiò come percossa fisicamente. Jarod, che la stava precedendo nel salire gli scalini del terrazzo affacciato sul lago, la sentì trattenere il fiato e si voltò di scatto, lasciando cadere il cestino da picnic che stava portando.

“Breanna! Che c’è?”, domandò, allarmato. Sentendosi chiamare, la donna sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e lo fissò negli occhi, ma non parlò; per un lungo momento, rimase del tutto immobile, poi, lentamente, le sue labbra si curvarono e si schiusero su un sorriso, che fu simile al sole che esce da dietro una nuvola.

Jarod trattenne il respiro, immediatamente conscio che lei aveva raggiunto un altro stadio nella sua metamorfosi da Miss Parker a Breanna.

Breanna lasciò cadere il plaid che aveva in mano, salì i due gradini che la separavano da Jarod e gli posò le mani sul petto, facendosi vicina.

“Ti amo, Jarod”, disse, semplicemente.

Per un istante, Jarod pensò che il cuore gli si fermasse; era la realizzazione di tutti i suoi sogni! Ma Breanna non svanì, come aveva fatto tante altre volte nelle sue visioni oniriche: rimase lì, ben reale e concreta.

“Oh, Breanna…!”, esalò, prendendola tra le braccia. La stinse a sé e le seppellì il viso nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo. Lei si abbandonò sul suo petto.

Lentamente, lui le accarezzò la schiena, dall’alto verso il basso; giunto alla vita, le infilò una mano sotto la maglietta e fece il percorso inverso, sfiorando la sua pelle serica. Sotto il suo tocco lieve, Breanna sentì un caldo brivido percorrerla tutta, e capì che era venuto il momento di compiere il passo definitivo.

Si scostò leggermente, sollevò le braccia e gliele annodò dietro la nuca; lo fissò negli occhi per qualche attimo, poi spostò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca e piegò il capo all’indietro in un chiaro invito.

Ma Jarod pensò che aveva aspettato così tanto tempo, che prolungare l’attesa di qualche attimo ancora poteva soltanto rendere tutto ancora più bello ed eccitante. Girò la testa e le posò le labbra sul lato del collo, sotto l’orecchio. Lei chiuse gli occhi ed emise un sospiro, godendo della carezza della sua bocca, che lentamente le percorreva la linea della mascella. Le parve che impiegasse un’eternità a raggiungere le sue labbra e poi, per interminabili istanti, Jarod rimase con la bocca a pochi millimetri dalla sua, così vicino che percepivano reciprocamente l’uno il respiro dell’altra.

“Anch’io ti amo, Breanna”, sussurrò Jarod. Poi finalmente annullò la distanza tra le loro bocche e sigillò le sue labbra con le proprie.

Il bacio iniziò teneramente: labbra contro labbra, più e più volte.

Poi il desiderio che provavano l’uno per l’altra da così tanti anni che non riuscivano più neppure a contarli sfuggì a qualsiasi controllo e li travolse irresistibilmente.

Con un gemito, Jarod schiuse la bocca e con la punta della lingua toccò le labbra giunte di Breanna, che rispose immediatamente aprendole a quella agognata invasione. Protese la lingua e la intrecciò con quella di Jarod, muovendola in una danza intrigante e sensuale. Le sue viscere si torsero e s’infiammarono per la bramosia, una bramosia che le sconvolgeva la carne, ma che andava ben oltre, spingendosi dritto nella sua anima affamata d’amore.

Mentre divorava la bocca di Breanna in un bacio avido, Jarod sentì tutto il sangue affluirgli all’inguine. Con una mano le accarezzò il fianco, giù fino alla coscia nuda; nel ritorno, la passò dietro, a percorrere la curva ferma di un gluteo. Breanna si mosse contro di lui; stordito, Jarod la sentì sfregare il grembo contro la sua erezione e gemette di piacere, agitando a sua volta il bacino per aumentare la frizione.

Rendendosi conto di essere sul punto di perdere la testa, Jarod si staccò dalla bocca di Breanna e la fissò respirando con affanno, finché lei non aprì gli occhi per guardarlo a sua volta. Le sue iridi azzurre erano scurite dal desiderio ed avevano assunto il profondo colore blu degli zaffiri.

“Breanna…”, boccheggiò Jarod, “Sei sicura di volere questo?”

“Mai stata più sicura…”, dichiarò la giovane donna; la sua voce, arrochita dal desiderio, non lasciava spazio a dubbi.

Allora Jarod si chinò e, a sorpresa, la prese in braccio. Emozionata come una ragazzina, Breanna si aggrappò alle sue forti spalle mentre lui la trasportava fino in camera, dove venne posata di nuovo a terra.

Jarod fece per tornare a chinarsi su di lei, quando fu folgorato da un pensiero.

“Protezione”, disse. Maledizione, aveva messo i profilattici nel cassetto del comodino dell’altra camera, per andare a recuperarli doveva staccarsi da Breanna…

“Pillola”, gli rivelò a sorpresa Breanna. A causa dell’ulcera, il suo ciclo si era destabilizzato e per ripristinarne la regolarità il medico le aveva prescritto l’anticoncezionale. Pur avendo il cervello annebbiato da un desiderio rovente, provò gratitudine per Jarod per averci pensato, dimostrandole – caso mai ne avesse ancora avuto bisogno – considerazione e rispetto.

Sollevato, Jarod la circondò nuovamente con le braccia e la trasse a sé, poi le catturò la bocca con la propria.

Il bacio fu più gentile di quanto entrambi si aspettassero, ciascuno accarezzando e mordicchiando le labbra dell’altro; ma ben presto entrambi sentirono il bisogno di qualcosa di più ed i loro corpi aderirono più fermamente l’uno all’altro. Mentre i baci diventavano via via sempre più ardenti, Breanna sentiva caldi palpiti nel profondo del suo essere, non solo a livello fisico, ma anche nei recessi più nascosti della sua anima. Avvertiva i duri muscoli di Jarod che premevano contro le morbide curve del proprio corpo, e d’un tratto fu consapevole che lui era un uomo. Ovviamente lo aveva sempre saputo, ma solo in quel momento si rese conto di cosa ciò significasse. Il suo antico amico d’infanzia, il migliore amico che avesse mai avuto, forse l’unico della sua vita, di cui era innamorata da sempre, era un uomo vibrante, forte, sexy e disponibile. Non si era mai concessa di indulgere col pensiero negli attributi più fondamentali da lui posseduti; uno in particolare le premeva contro il ventre e le stava facendo prudere le mani dalla voglia di toccarlo. D’un tratto i vestiti furono per lei un impedimento intollerabile.

Jarod protese la lingua, passandone la punta nell’interno del labbro superiore di Breanna; lei rispose subito, inseguendo la sua lingua con la propria. Entrambi mandarono un gemito mentre il bacio diventava più profondo ed esplosivo.

Infine Jarod le lasciò le labbra, ma solo per tracciare una linea di baci verso il basso, lungo il collo di cigno di Breanna, cercando di scoprire cosa le piacesse maggiormente; la mordicchiò con i denti, e sentì che tutto il suo corpo rabbrividiva di piacere, ma poi quando succhiò gentilmente con le labbra, la sentì letteralmente sciogliersi tra le sue braccia. Poi scoprì una zona particolarmente sensibile appena sotto l’orecchio, che le strappò un lamento amoroso quando lui la accarezzò con la punta della lingua. La tormentò deliziosamente per qualche istante, poi tornò alle sue labbra e la trovò ansiosa di esplorare nuovamente la sua bocca.

Jarod era in paradiso; se fosse stato costretto a fermarsi lì, avrebbe comunque potuto morire felice. Gli era sempre piaciuto baciare, ma quasi sempre i baci erano stati finalizzati al premio maggiore; ora invece, pur avendo davanti a sé la certezza della concretizzazione, stava godendo pienamente di ogni bacio, di ogni carezza.

Breanna sentiva tutto il corpo formicolare per l’anticipazione; mai si era sentita così, tra le braccia di un uomo. Le mani di Jarod, che le percorrevano lentamente la schiena, sembravano marchi di fuoco. Gli si strinse ancor più addosso; contro l’addome sentì tutta l’evidenza del desiderio di Jarod per lei, e come conseguenza un’ondata di calore incredibile le invase il grembo. Gemette di nuovo.

Jarod si scostò leggermente, spostando una mano dalla sua schiena al ventre dove cominciò a tracciare piccoli cerchi col pollice; Breanna non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di piacere. Stava impazzendo dalla voglia di sentire il tocco delle sue mani sulla propria pelle.

Decise di prendere l’iniziativa – come mai finora non l’aveva fatto? Non era da lei – e si staccò dalle labbra di Jarod, deponendo baci lungo la linea della sua mascella per poi scendere al collo, accarezzandogli la pelle sensibile con labbra, lingua e denti così come aveva fatto lui poco prima. Fu la volta di Jarod di sospirare di piacere. Poi Breanna raggiunse il suo orecchio e gli prese il lobo tra le labbra; Jarod sussultò e mandò un lamento. La donna sorrise segretamente, sentendosi fiera di sé.

Dopo un’altra carezza, Breanna si staccò da lui, scalciò via i sandali e, preso Jarod per mano, si adagiò sul letto, attirandolo con sé. L’uomo si liberò delle scarpe e si sdraiò al suo fianco, ma prima che potesse riprenderla tra le braccia, Breanna gli afferrò il bordo della maglietta e gliela sollevò; Jarod alzò le braccia e lei gli tolse l’indumento, che volò a terra accanto al letto. Subito Breanna posò le mani sul suo torace ricoperto di peluria e le fece scorrere lentamente sui muscoli scolpiti come quelli di una statua greca, sul petto e sull’addome, strabiliata di poterlo infine toccare a quel modo.

 

Jarod stava tentando in ogni modo di non perdere il controllo, perché voleva far durare quel momento a lungo, molto a lungo: dopo tutto il tempo che avevano impiegato ad arrivare a quel punto, non poteva venir concluso in quattro e quattr’otto! Per distrarla, tornò ad impadronirsi della sua bocca; contemporaneamente le fece scivolare una mano sotto la maglietta e ricominciò ad accarezzarle il ventre, muovendo la mano lentamente verso l’alto. Funzionò: assalita da nuove ondate di calore, Breanna si immobilizzò e, momentaneamente priva di forze, ricadde sulla schiena.

Le sue viscere fremettero mentre la mano di Jarod saliva; il respiro le si fece erratico e dovette interrompere il bacio per riprendere fiato. Jarod immediatamente assalì la sua gola esposta, impedendole la possibilità di recuperare; le sue dita danzavano sulla curva del suo seno, sfiorando il pizzo ed il sottostante capezzolo, duro ed eretto. Gli parve di sentirla mugolare, e quel suono lo eccitò ancor più.

Sempre più impaziente, Breanna sollevò le braccia, similarmente a quanto aveva fatto lui poco prima, invitandolo a toglierle la maglietta. Non appena fu libera dell’indumento, gli passò le braccia attorno alle spalle e lo attirò contro di sé; Jarod ritornò la mano sul suo corpo e la posò a coppa attorno ad un seno, passando fermamente il pollice sul capezzolo indurito e sensibile. Breanna sentì una scarica elettrica passare direttamente da quel punto al bollente centro del suo corpo ed emise un’esclamazione soffocata, a metà tra il piacere e la sorpresa. Istintivamente mosse i fianchi, e la sua coscia sfregò contro l’erezione di Jarod; un’altra ondata di calore la inondò. Cielo, era già pronta per lui! E non l’aveva neppure ancora toccata nel suo punto più intimo … Gli passò una mano dietro il collo e tra i capelli scuri, avvicinando il suo viso al proprio e reclamando un altro bacio. Lo baciò disperatamente, comunicandogli tutto il suo desiderio per lui.

Jarod passò la mano sotto di lei, sollevandola quanto bastava per slacciare il reggiseno; le dita gli tremavano così forte che gli occorsero tre tentativi prima di riuscirci.

E infine il suo magnifico seno fu esposto al suo sguardo avido.

Per un  momento, Jarod dimenticò di respirare: Breanna a torso nudo era infinitamente più bella di quanto i suoi sogni più selvaggi gli avevano mai fatto immaginare. Era una dea!

Poi si gettò letteralmente su un capezzolo, prendendolo in bocca e titillandolo con la lingua ed i denti. Breanna cominciò a emettere piccoli gemiti e lamenti, i suoni più meravigliosi che Jarod avesse mai udito in vita sua. Gettò una rapida occhiata al suo volto e vide che aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa gettata all’indietro, in estasi. Stava mordendosi il labbro inferiore nel tentativo di non gridare, e quella vista fu quasi troppo per lui: incapace di trattenersi, premette la sua erezione contro la gamba di lei.

Il suo movimento convulso la accese ancor più; la mano che era ancora nei capelli di Jarod si strinse, mentre piegava le dita dell’altra e gli accarezzava la schiena con le unghie lunghe, facendolo sospirare.

Jarod mosse le labbra tutt’attorno al suo seno, vezzeggiando nel contempo l’altro con le dita. Stava suonando il suo corpo come se fosse stato uno strumento perfettamente accordato. Poi rimosse la mano dal suo seno e la fece scorrere verso il basso, oltre l’anca fino alla coscia; l’afferrò dietro il ginocchio e si girò di lato, mettendo anche lei di fianco di fronte a sé, il ginocchio piegato sopra la propria gamba. Poi la sua mano tornò indietro, passando sui suoi glutei sodi e stringendoli; il movimento fece entrare in contatto i loro grembi, ed entrambi gemettero alla sensazione.

Breanna sentì le sue profondità femminili fremere e torcersi per la violenza del desiderio. Usò entrambe le mani per distogliere la testa di Jarod dal suo seno, dove stava continuando a infliggerle una deliziosa tortura, e tornò a impossessarsi della sua bocca con la propria. Poi le sue mani corsero dappertutto sulla sua pelle esposta, dai suoi capelli al suo petto, sulla schiena, lungo le braccia.

Jarod gemette nella sua bocca e inconsapevolmente si mosse con maggiore fermezza contro il centro del corpo di Breanna. Spostò la mano dal suo splendido fondoschiena verso la vita e la infilò sotto i pantaloncini, scoprendo che sotto lei indossava delle intriganti culottes di pizzo sicuramente abbinate al reggiseno. Riuscì a inserire le dita anche sotto il secondo indumento e le mosse verso la parte anteriore del corpo di Breanna, che, incapace di attendere oltre, ruotò il bacino in modo da consentirgli accesso, smaniosa di essere toccata intimamente. Le punte della lunghe dita di Jarod arrivarono ai riccioli che ornavano il suo fiore di donna ed infine ne raggiunsero i morbidi petali, roridi di desiderio. Entrambi emisero un gemito al contatto, interrompendo il loro bacio.

Jarod la carezzò con le dita, stupefatto di quanto lei fosse calda. La consapevolezza di essere lui la causa di quel calore gli provocò un’emozione indicibile e stuzzicò il suo orgoglio di maschio.

Breanna non ce la faceva più a tenere ferme le mani. Ne mosse una e la posò sul gonfiore al cavallo di Jarod, afferrandolo attraverso i jeans e stimolandolo. Jarod trasalì ed emise un suono strozzato; quasi a contraccambiare, accarezzò più fermamente le sue morbide pieghe femminili. I loro corpi rabbrividirono insieme a quel contatto così intimo, e sospiri di piacere eruppero dai loro petti.

Poi Breanna si staccò leggermente da lui, interrompendo il contatto e facendo scivolar fuori la mano di Jarod dalle sue mutandine; l’uomo mugugnò contrariato, ma lei lo ignorò, lo spinse supino e si sollevò a sedere accanto a lui. Non poteva più aspettare, doveva toccarlo, _subito_! Rapida, gli sbottonò i jeans e calò la cerniera per poi infilare la mano sotto i suoi boxer elasticizzati. Jarod sussultò e trattenne il fiato alla sensazione di intenso piacere mentre Breanna lo accarezzava; pensò di star per esplodere: era così tanto che non stava con una donna… ma non era soltanto quello, era piuttosto il fatto che a toccarlo non era una donna qualsiasi, ma Breanna Parker, colei che amava da tutta la vita. Doveva fermarla, e presto, altrimenti non sarebbe più riuscito a trattenersi…

Si allontanò e, rispecchiando le azioni di Breanna poco prima con lui, la fece distendere sul dorso. Subito i suoi seni, ornati dai capezzoli eretti come lance in resta puntate verso di lui, catturarono il suo sguardo; abbassò la testa e ne prese uno tra le labbra, suggendo leggermente. 

“Scommetto che hai un sapore delizioso, Breanna”, mormorò. Quasi non riconobbe la propria voce, tant’era rauca, e s’accorse di essere senza fiato. Si sforzò di respirare, poi lentamente cominciò a disegnare una catena di baci lungo il corpo di lei, sempre più in basso, verso una meta molto evidente.

Breanna sentì il ventre che si contraeva e sussultava mentre l’anticipazione le faceva fremere tutti i muscoli interni; ogni tocco delle labbra di Jarod le mandava torrenti di piacere dritto nel nucleo più profondo del suo corpo oramai ipersensibile.

Jarod portò entrambe le mani al cinturino dei suoi pantaloncini e cominciò a tirarli in basso, baciando ogni nuovo centimetro di pelle esposta. Il bacino di Breanna si sollevò come da solo per facilitarlo, ed un attimo dopo short e culottes erano a terra col resto dei suoi vestiti. Quando sentì la mano di Jarod scivolare tra le sue ginocchia in un gentile invito, Breanna schiuse le gambe per dargli pieno accesso alla sua femminilità, in un gesto di totale fiducia che lo riempì di una tale commozione che per qualche istante non fu capace di muoversi.

Poi la vista del suo stupendo corpo, infine completamente nudo e rivelato ai suoi occhi, lo colpì in pieno; di nuovo, Jarod constatò che neppure i suoi sogni più audaci lo avevano minimamente preparato a tanta, magnifica bellezza, e per lunghi momenti non riuscì neppure a respirare. La tentazione di sdraiarsi sopra di lei e di farla sua immediatamente fu quasi irrefrenabile.

Comprendendo il significato di quello sguardo bramoso, Breanna sentì le sue profondità vibrare di eccitazione ed il calore divenne insopportabile.

Infine Jarod riprese il controllo delle sue emozioni e tornò a chinarsi su di lei. Tuttavia, invece di andare direttamente al punto come Breanna si aspettava e desiderava ormai freneticamente, ricominciò a baciarle il ventre, che nuovamente palpitò sotto il tocco delicato delle sue labbra; intanto le sue mani scivolarono lentamente sulla serica pelle dell’interno delle cosce, fino a giungere al centro del corpo di lei, ormai rovente di desiderio. La punta della lingua di Jarod le stuzzicò l’ombelico, e contemporaneamente la punta delle sue dita stuzzicarono la soglia del suo giardino segreto; Breanna non poté trattenere un alto gemito, boccheggiante di piacere.

Poi Jarod ritrasse le dita da lei, e la udì mugolare contrariata. Reprimendo un sorrisino compiaciuto, sollevò la testa e la fissò in viso; accorgendosi del suo sguardo, Breanna lo fissò a sua volta, e allora lui si portò una mano alla bocca e si leccò le dita.

“Mmmmmh….”, mormorò, “Mi sbagliavo, hai un sapore _sublime_.”

Gli occhi di Breanna divennero vitrei di passione. Doveva ammetterlo, Jarod era davvero bravo a letto; lo aveva sospettato, data la sua natura di Simulatore che lo faceva eccellere in qualsiasi cosa, ma _pensarlo_ e _sperimentarlo_ erano due cose del tutto diverse. Resa muta dall’intensità della propria bramosia, non riuscì neppure a formulare una risposta.

Ma Jarod non ne aveva certo bisogno; tornò a calarsi lungo il corpo di Breanna e posò la bocca all’interno di un ginocchio, cominciando una lenta ascesa lungo la gamba verso la giunzione delle cosce. Il respiro di Breanna si fece corto ed irregolare mentre sentiva le sue labbra carezzarle la pelle sensibile, salendo con intollerabile lentezza. Dimenticando ogni pudore, inarcò la schiena e spinse il suo corpo verso il basso nel tentativo di fargli raggiungere più velocemente la destinazione, ed infine lui arrivò e posò la bocca sul suo scrigno di donna, cominciando a lambirla lentamente.

Breanna emise un grido strozzato, incapace di trattenersi. Tremò da capo a piedi, come percorsa da una corrente elettrica. Si agitò convulsamente sul letto e sollevò un ginocchio, aprendosi completamente a lui. Gli mise una mano tra i capelli, incitandolo silenziosamente a continuare. Se le era piaciuto quando la baciava, era _niente_ in confronto all’esplosione di piacere che stava sperimentando ora.

Jarod si sentiva girare la testa, come intossicato dal sapore di lei. Era sicuro che avrebbe potuto vivere di null’altro che Breanna Parker per il resto della sua vita. Continuò a farle l’amore con le labbra e la lingua, ma mantenne volutamente un tocco superficiale, perché il suo intento era di farla impazzire di desiderio, non di soddisfarla.

Non ancora; non in quel modo.

Breanna era sul punto di buttarsi di qua e di là sul letto per il desiderio esasperato; le sue dita erano piantate nei capelli di Jarod mentre tentava di tirarlo più vicino per un maggior contatto. I suoi deliziosi preliminari la stavano facendo diventare matta. Il suo corpo era talmente carico di desiderio che, contro la sua stessa natura, si scoprì a supplicare per aver sollievo.

“Jarod… per favore…”, quasi singhiozzò, ormai senza più alcun ritegno.

Jarod pensò che in vita sua non aveva mai udito niente di più meraviglioso dell’implorazione di Breanna. Mai avrebbe pensato che la sua voce potesse essere così sexy. Fu tentato di darle ciò che chiedeva così disperatamente ma, dopo tanti anni d’attesa da parte di entrambi, sarebbe stato ingiusto, inadeguato e forse perfino sacrilego non portare a compimento l’atto d’amore nel modo più completo possibile per entrambi.

E comunque non ne poteva più neppure lui di aspettare.

“Oh Breanna, ti amo così tanto!”, dichiarò ansimando.

Breanna rimase senza fiato, non tanto per le parole, che gli aveva già udito pronunciare, ma dal suo tono, così accorato ed appassionato da farle fermare il cuore in petto. Il cielo sapeva quanto anche lei lo amasse, e Breanna cercò di dar parole a quel pensiero, ma non ci riuscì e poté solo emettere un respiro spezzettato.

Non ricevendo risposta, Jarod continuò a baciarla, lentamente risalendo lungo il suo corpo, mormorando parole d’ammirazione tra i baci:

“Sei la donna… più sexy… bella… affascinante… intelligente… e coraggiosa… che io abbia… mai incontrato…”

A quel punto aveva reso nuovamente omaggio al suo ventre e a entrambi i suoi seni, aveva superato il suo lungo collo e le aveva raggiunto l’orecchio, dove bisbigliò:

“Ti amo così tanto che fa quasi male, Breanna. Voglio trascorrere il resto della mia vita scoprendo cosa ti rende felice, cosa ti fa ridere, e soprattutto cosa ti farà urlare il mio nome…”

Le sue parole erano un incantesimo a cui la donna cedette volontariamente, senza desiderare neppure per un istante di resistervi. Ancora incapace di esprimersi a parole, ritrasse la testa e cercò la bocca di Jarod in un bacio di totale abbandono; spinse la lingua oltre le sue labbra, famelica come qualcuno che, sul punto di morire d’inedia, trovasse una coppa ricolma dell’ambrosia degli dèi. Con urgenza, tentò di abbassargli i pantaloni ed i boxer lungo le gambe senza interrompere il bacio, ma si rivelò un compito difficile. Anche Jarod divenne impaziente e l’aiutò, ed insieme riuscirono infine a liberarlo degli ultimi indumenti.

Finalmente entrambi nudi, Jarod le si adagiò sopra e le posò la fronte contro la fronte; i loro occhi si fissarono gli uni negli altri. Entrambe le paia d’occhi rispecchiavano passione sconfinata, immenso desiderio ed amore infinito.

Poi Jarod sigillò le labbra di Breanna con le proprie e nello stesso tempo spinse in avanti il bacino, affondando nelle calde profondità del suo corpo, fermamente ma con delicatezza, perché non sapeva da quanto tempo lei non avesse un rapporto e non voleva rischiare di farle male; le loro bocche soffocarono i gemiti l’uno dell’altra mentre finalmente diventavano una cosa sola. Assaporando il momento, rimasero entrambi immobili, ad eccezione delle loro bocche impegnate in un profondo, lento bacio. Jarod attese che il corpo di Breanna si adattasse alla sua dolce, gradita invasione; non dovette aspettare molto, perché poco dopo lei cominciò a muovere le anche per andargli incontro. Emise un ansito di piacere ed istintivamente iniziò a spingere, tentando di andarci piano, ma ad ogni spinta Breanna rispondeva con una più forte: sapeva che lui si stava trattenendo, ma lei voleva di più, di più… Gli posò le mani sulla parte bassa della schiena e lo premette verso di sé, sollevandosi contemporaneamente verso di lui

Il controllo di Jarod s’involò come uno stormo d’uccelli spaventati e le sue spinte divennero più forti. Breanna boccheggiò la sua approvazione, completamente perduta nel suo amplesso.

Sollevò le gambe per cingergli la vita, consentendogli così un ancor più profondo accesso al suo corpo.

Jarod le stava vellicando il collo con le labbra, ma non appena lei lo circondò con le gambe i suoi baci divennero selvaggi; da qualche parte nel suo cervello gli giunse l’avvertimento di non lasciarle segni visibili, ma Breanna non sembrò preoccuparsene mentre gli passava le dita tra i capelli, di fatto incoraggiandolo. Invero, più lui diventava irruente, più alti erano i gemiti della donna.

Jarod si rese conto di star galoppando a spron battuto verso il culmine; non volendo per nessun motivo lasciarla indietro, si sollevò su un gomito in una posizione che gli permise di muovere la mano libera tra i loro corpi ed accarezzarle il seno. Quando le sue dita si chiusero attorno ad un capezzolo, l’intero corpo di Breanna rabbrividì e lui comprese che anche lei era vicina.

“Jarod… Oh, Jarod…”, Breanna riuscì a malapena a balbettare tra i sospiri.

Avendo desiderato per così tanto tempo di fare l’amore con lei, Jarod era decisamente sorpreso della propria resistenza, specialmente tenendo conto dell’andatura frenetica a cui stavano andando.

“Ooohhh Jarod… non fermarti…!”

Data la sua natura riservata, Breanna non aveva mai parlato molto durante il sesso, ma con Jarod era diverso: non sentiva il bisogno di frenarsi, di trattenersi, anzi al contrario, voleva esprimere ogni cosa. Sentì il suo corpo farsi sempre più teso e seppe che il compimento era imminente; affondò le dita nei capelli e nella schiena di Jarod, piantandogli le unghie nella carne, ed infine le sue profondità furono scosse da un climax incandescente. Non poté arrestare il grido che le scaturì dalla gola, mentre ondate di intenso piacere si riversavano in tutto il suo corpo, facendole arricciare convulsamente le dita dei piedi ed inarcare la schiena.

Jarod non mollò, prolungando il piacere di Breanna quanto più possibile. Era ancora intento a resistere ancora un poco di più, quando l’ultimo sussulto di lei mandò in mille frantumi il suo controllo ed il piacere lo travolse con la forza di una valanga, strappandogli un’esclamazione senza fiato. Infine collassò sopra di lei, privo di forze.

Breanna rafforzò la stretta delle sue braccia attorno a Jarod, godendo del suo peso su di lei. Gli accarezzò lentamente la schiena, senza parole, la mente ancora obnubilata dal piacere, tanto del corpo quanto dell’anima, appena sperimentato.

Jarod spostò la testa e le diede un lungo, sensuale bacio; poi rotolò via da lei per mettersi sdraiato sul dorso, ma continuò a tenerla tra le braccia e le fece posare la testa sulla sua spalla. La donna allungò una gamba sopra le sue, riluttante ad allontanarsi da lui. Rimasero in quella posizione per diverso tempo, mentre il battito accelerato dei loro cuori tornava alla normalità; Breanna accarezzava lievemente il petto di Jarod, e Jarod sfiorava gentilmente il braccio di Breanna.

Infine, mentre fuori il sole ormai basso gettava ombre sempre più lunghe, Jarod baciò i bruni capelli di Breanna e le chiese in un sussurro:

“Insieme per sempre?”

Lei sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla per guardarlo; nella luce calante, il suoi occhi brillavano intensamente in un modo che non avevano mai avuto prima.

“Sì, Jarod”, rispose, con la decisione che l’aveva sempre caratterizzata, “Insieme per sempre.”

Gli occhi scuri di Jarod rispecchiarono la risoluzione di Breanna. La mano con la quale le aveva finora accarezzato il braccio le risalì sulla nuca e le fece abbassare il volto sul suo per un bacio che valeva più di mille parole.

 

Come era previsto nel Libro Maledetto, il Centro aveva i giorni contati.

 

OOO

 

A mezzo mondo di distanza, molto più a settentrione, un libro giaceva negletto su una spiaggia deserta dell’Atlantico. Era un tomo voluminoso dall’aria antica, rilegato in pelle nera; corroso dalla salsedine, sbiadito dal sole, logorato dall’acqua, era messo davvero male.

In lontananza, comparve una figura umana che camminava lentamente, un poco claudicante, sostenendosi con un bastone da passeggio di foggia molto semplice. Era un vecchio pescatore dalla barba candida, la pelle incartapecorita e scurita da molti anni di esposizione al sole ed al vento. Oramai non usciva più a pesca, aveva lasciato quella professione al figlio ed al nipote, che avrebbero continuato la tradizione di famiglia cominciata da suo nonno. Ma amava l’oceano, ed usciva ancora spesso a passeggiare sulle sue rive sabbiose.

Giunto nel punto in cui giaceva il libro abbandonato, vedendolo si incuriosì e si chinò a raccoglierlo. Esaminandolo, il vecchio si rese conto che era irrimediabilmente rovinato, e pensò disgustato al poco rispetto dimostrato per quel bel libro antico da chiunque lo avesse gettato via. Peccato, lui amava le cose antiche e gli sarebbe piaciuto tenerlo, ma non ne valeva la pena, era poco più di spazzatura. Con un sospiro, il vecchio se lo mise sottobraccio e pian piano tornò verso casa sua. Sulla via si fermò al primo cassonetto di raccolta dell’immondizia e, con dispiacere che non poteva sapere ingiustificato, vi gettò il libro, per poi proseguire verso casa.

Il mattino seguente di buonora passò il camion della nettezza urbana, i cui addetti sollevarono il cassonetto e ne svuotarono il contenuto nel container. Alla fine del suo giro, il camion si diresse all’inceneritore, dove scaricarono tutto il pattume raccolto, che bruciò ad altissime temperature.

Tale fu l’ingloriosa fine del Libro Maledetto.

 


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 

Nei giorni che trascorsero insieme sul lago Malford, Jarod e Breanna dedicarono molto tempo a scoprirsi reciprocamente come innamorati, ma anche a rinnovare la loro antica amicizia; trascorsero ore ed ore a scambiarsi confidenze sui loro sogni, le loro aspirazioni, i loro desideri più reconditi, ed ancor più tempo, naturalmente, a fare l’amore.

Per quanto fossero rapiti l’uno dall’altra, però, non trascurarono di cominciare a discutere sul modo di distruggere il Centro. Breanna venne così a sapere delle conoscenze che Jarod aveva all’interno dell’FBI e gli suggerì di sfruttarle; l’uomo convenne con lei che era certamente la soluzione più adeguata, dato che il Centro era da considerarsi una minaccia alla sicurezza nazionale degli Stati Uniti. Sarebbe poi stato l’FBI a decidere se era il caso di coinvolgere altri organi della sicurezza, quali ad esempio l’NSA.

Elaborarono quindi un sistema sicuro per mantenersi in contatto, in modo che Breanna potesse segnalare a Jarod il momento migliore per far intervenire le forze dell’ordine: era infatti di vitale importanza che tutti i dirigenti fossero catturati in un colpo solo, altrimenti coloro che sfuggivano alla rete avrebbero sfruttato le innumerevoli risorse del Centro per svanire senza lasciar traccia, così come aveva fatto il signor Parker, se non era morto.

Alla fine del suo periodo di ferie, Miss Parker tornò al Centro e riprese il suo lavoro come se nulla fosse. I suoi modi erano quelli di sempre e nessuno sospettò minimamente quanto in realtà fosse cambiata. Solo Sydney, con la sua finezza di esperto psichiatra, colse qualche segnale, ma erano talmente vaghi che non riuscì a decifrarli con sicurezza.

Frattanto, Jarod si mise in contatto con gli amici che si era fatto nell’FBI e li coinvolse nel suo piano, ottenendo in breve tutto il loro appoggio. Venne fatta partecipe anche l’NSA, l’Agenzia per la Sicurezza Nazionale, che mise a disposizione le sue risorse, in particolar modo una squadra speciale di militari altamente addestrati da affiancare alla SWAT, che avrebbe fatto irruzione quando Breanna avesse segnalato il momento adatto. Inoltre, fu coinvolta anche l’Interpol, a causa delle molte sedi estere del Centro, il cui elenco completo era noto solo ai membri del Triumvirato, l’organo di comando dell’impresa. 

Dopo un paio di settimane, Breanna venne a sapere che di lì a due giorni ci sarebbe stato un convegno al vertice: il Triumvirato si sarebbe riunito lì per discutere di importanti progetti per il futuro dell’organizzazione. Lyle era agitatissimo, poiché la sua nomina a direttore non era stata mai ratificata ufficialmente e paventava la possibilità di essere esautorato a favore della sorella gemella, e neppure il signor Raines riuscì a calmarlo. Miss Parker invece diede mostra di accogliere la notizia con la sua solita impassibilità da Regina dei Ghiacci.

Quella sera stessa, Breanna andò a parlare con Angelo, non vista da alcuno, e lo istruì di tenersi ben nascosto, in modo da non essere coinvolto nell’irruzione delle forze dell’ordine per evitare che, nella confusione, potesse essere accidentalmente ferito. Il giorno dopo annunciò a Sydney e a Broots di aver localizzato una possibile tana di Jarod e li spronò a partire immediatamente.

Prima di sera, i tre capi supremi arrivarono da luoghi diversi alla sede del Centro, dove avrebbero alloggiato negli appartamenti loro riservati all’interno del complesso, in modo da potersi riunire il mattino seguente alle otto in punto.

Quella stessa notte, dopo aver affidato Sydney e Broots a Jarod, Breanna si recò segretamente a casa di Broots e parlò con sua figlia Debbie, della quale era grande amica, convincendola senza fatica a seguirla. Poche ore dopo, la ragazzina era di nuovo riunita col padre in un luogo sicuro.

Intanto Breanna, accompagnata da alcuni agenti in borghese, si presentò a casa della coppia a cui era stato dato in affido il suo fratellino dopo la scomparsa del padre; poiché si trattava di due persone coinvolte col Centro, esse furono arrestate in attesa di accertamenti. Il bambino, che aveva quasi tre anni, fu felice di riunirsi alla sorella.

E così, tutti coloro a cui Jarod e Breanna tenevano furono messi al sicuro.

Il mattino seguente, nel bel mezzo della riunione del Triumvirato, i reparti speciali dell’NSA e la SWAT attaccarono il Centro, vi irruppero spazzando via qualsiasi resistenza che trovarono, piombarono nella sala conferenze e presero tutti prigionieri, tranne due: Lyle tentò di reagire e, nella concitazione del momento, si beccò una pallottola in pieno petto che lo uccise sul colpo, mentre Raines fu colto da un collasso cardiocircolatorio e morì pochi minuti dopo.

 

I militari esaminarono il posto palmo a palmo, e quando lo ebbero dichiarato libero fecero arrivare gli esperti di computer; Broots era stato reclutato tra loro ed il suo aiuto fu preziosissimo per infrangere le protezioni e disinnescare le trappole informatiche che proteggevano gli archivi del Centro. Recuperarono una montagna di dati che li lasciò allibiti e che assicurò l’ergastolo in carcere di massima sicurezza ai membri del Triumvirato per cospirazione contro lo Stato ed attentato alla sicurezza nazionale, accuse che in tempi di guerra senza quartiere al terrorismo internazionale erano più gravi dell’omicidio.

Il Centro era finito, per sempre.

Esattamente come era stato predetto nel Libro Maledetto, ora a sua volta finito per sempre.

Broots e Debbie andarono a vivere a Los Angeles, dove Broots trovò un ottimo impiego presso la Microsoft, ed il suo eccellente lavoro gli guadagnò la stima di Bill Gates in persona.

Sydney andò in cerca di Michelle, la donna che aveva amato trent’anni prima e che ancora amava, e che il Centro aveva fatto uscire a forza dalla sua vita; solo cinque anni prima, lo psichiatra aveva appreso, grazie a Jarod, dove lei si trovava ed anche che gli aveva dato un figlio, Nicholas. Dopo che l’ebbe rintracciata, Michelle accettò con gioia la proposta di matrimonio di Sydney ed i due misero su casa insieme nelle vicinanze di Yale, dove Nicholas viveva e lavorava come ricercatore.

Jarod riuscì infine a riunire la sua famiglia, che aveva così accanitamente cercato per tanto tempo: suo padre, il maggiore Charles Russell; sua madre Margaret; sua sorella Emily; ed il suo fratellastro Ethan, che a causa degli abominevoli intrighi del Centro era pure fratellastro di Breanna, in quanto figlio involontario di Charles Russell e di Catherine Parker. Scelsero di andare tutti a vivere a Miami; Charles e Margaret presero con loro David, il clone di Jarod cui l’FBI diede una vera identità come loro figlio – cosa che, geneticamente parlando, in effetti lui era – mentre Emily ed Ethan scelsero di andare a vivere per conto loro in due appartamenti vicini, a sua volta poco lontani dalla casa dei Russell. Quanto a Jarod e a Breanna, acquistarono una bella villetta in un tranquillo quartiere residenziale negli stessi paraggi ed andarono a viverci subito col piccolo Parker, senza attendere il matrimonio che comunque intendevano far celebrare di lì a non molto, chiamando a raccolta tutte le persone che erano loro care.

Così infine la profezia del Libro Maledetto dei Parker trovò compimento, ed i nostri eroi vissero meritatamente una vita appagante e serena fino alla fine dei loro giorni.

 

 

 

_Nota dell’Autrice:_

_Mi sono sempre dispiaciuta che la storia d’amore latente tra Jarod e Miss Parker non abbia trovato una risoluzione nello show, quindi ci ho pensato io! Certo come me hanno fatto migliaia di altri fan di questo telefilm, ma naturalmente questa è la mia personale interpretazione, e spero che vi sia stata gradita._

 

_Questo epilogo è volutamente un riassunto dei fatti che vi accadono, perché la storia era focalizzata su Jarod e Miss Parker e sul ritrovamento del sentimento che da sempre li univa, e non su quanto accade dopo._

 

_Come l’altra mia fan fiction “Jarodiana”, la storia finisce a vino e tarallucci; ma lasciatemelo dire, nella serie i protagonisti erano proprio scalognati, fin troppo, e quindi ho voluto ribaltare la situazione, rendendola zuccherosa al massimo, a costo di rischiare di risultar melensa. Mi auguro che non vi sia spiaciuto troppo :-)_

_Lady Angel_


End file.
